Where the Wild Things Are
by Becks Rylynn
Summary: When the world ended, Quinn Fabray met Dean Winchester. Dean/Quinn friendship. DISCONTINUED.
1. When the Levee Breaks

_So, this idea was basically born during a conversation I had with **ParaCaerOuVoar** the other day (and a more recent conversation with **Daddy's Lil' Heartbreaker **about the same thing) where we were talking about how Dianna Agron could pass as Katie and Jensen's lovechild (you know, despite the whole minor detail where Dianna's kind of a year old than Katie) and then I was talking with my mother about how Glee/Supernatural would be an awesome crossover. C'mon, who doesn't want to see Puck being all hot and huntery? Also, I totally had a dream about a Glee/Supernatural crossover, but I CANNOT REMEMBER ANY OF IT! (Off topic, but I am now picturing Dianna Agron as an older Lila Bray in 'a ghost of you....'.)_

_If you squint, this could possibly fit into my 'Silver Ring' series._

* * *

**Title:**_ Where the Wild Things Are  
_**Summary:** When the world ended, Quinn Fabray met Dean Winchester. Apocalypse!fic.  
**Characters: **All characters mentioned. Main characters are Dean Winchester, Ruby, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry. For plot reasons Jo Harvelle is also alive in this story.  
**Pairing:** The main focus is going to be the relationship (that, I should mention, is not _AT ALL _romantic) that forms between Dean Winchester and Quinn Fabray. But there will be pretty heavy doses of Dean/Ruby, Puck/Quinn, Puck/Rachel and mentions of past Finn/Quinn. Minor Santana/Brittany at the beginning.  
**Genre:** Angst/Drama (there's also some wacky humor thrown in there because....because it is a Glee/Supernatural crossover!)  
**Rating:** T for dark themes and strong language. Rating may change to M later on.  
**Timeline:** SPN: Sometime in the future that 5.04 ''The End'' presented (with some AU considering Ruby is still Katie Cassidy's Ruby and it basically disregards everything her character went through in season four). GLEE: Sometime shortly after Sectionals.  
**Spoilers:** Spoilers up to Sectionals for Glee and The End for Supernatural.  
**Warnings:** Character death, violence, profanity, underage drinking, the end of the world....etc....  
**Notes:** I should probably tell you that I usually have a plan when I write a story. You know, a rough draft of an outline at least? Yeah, I have no plan for this story. I'm pretty much wingin' it so it could very well go absolutely nowhere. Also, I just want to mention that every chapter name will either be a classic rock song or a song from a Broadway musical. The title of this chapter is from the Led Zeppelin song of the same name.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, Supernatural or any of the characters. I also do not own _Where the Wild Things Are_. I am just borrowing the title.

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are**

_Written by Becks Rylynn_

* * *

**Part One**

_''When the Levee Breaks''_

* * *

When the dust settles in Lima, Ohio, Quinn Fabray is left standing with a hand resting protectively over her abdomen, Rachel fucking Berry gripping her other hand tightly and Noah Puckerman driving them away from what used to be their home.

It's how it starts.

Well, actually, it started a little earlier with an incredible amount of badness. (Not to be confused with bad_ass_ness.)

* * *

They are not the only three that made it. Brittany, Santana, Mike, Matt and Kurt are all fine and dandy too. Brittany and Santana came out of the rubble with their pinkies linked, their Cheerio outfits ripped and their hair free of their too tight ponytails. Mike and Matt staggered beside them, holding up a trembling and dazed looking Kurt. Also, Coach Sylvester crawled out from underneath what used to be the gym, except absolutely no one is surprised that she managed to evade death because that woman is going to freaking _outlive them all._

The only reason Quinn is not alone in the whole 'being alive' thing is because Puck was late for school (much like she was), Rachel forgot something in her car, Brittany and Santana were making out up against a tree, Mike and Matt were helping Kurt out of the dumpster some dense jock threw him into and Coach Sylvester is just crazy enough to survive the friggin' apocalypse.

Everyone else is worm food though.

See, it happened like this:

The fucking school fucking blew up. Along with fucking _everything fucking else in fucking Lima._

It was incredibly gruesome.

They found Mr Schue in what remained of the auditorium, his body lying next to Miss Pillsbury's with his arm around her waist like he had been trying to protect her when they went down. It was heartbreaking, but it was strangely fitting for them to go out together considering everyone knew they were meant for each other. _Guess they were star crossed lovers after all_, Quinn thought to herself because it was easier than breaking down.

Finn was lying in an empty hallway, gurgling and Quinn and Puck reached him first, before anyone else. While Puck mumbled curses and tried to stop the flow of the sticky crimson liquid, Quinn let herself sob and held tight and it was all so awful. None of it made sense. And then Finn managed a garbled, ''L-L-Love y-you....both'' despite the fact that he was still mad at them and then he closed his eyes and it would have looked like he was just sleeping if it weren't for the nasty slash on his neck and Puck and Quinn crying over his body. (Yes, Puck cried.)

Mercedes was in the girl's bathroom with a few other girls, buried under the door, body mangled and broken and Kurt pulled the door off of her without any help, like he was The Hulk or something and cradled her against his chest like only a best friend could do, refusing to leave her until Sue threatened him and Mike and Matt pulled him away.

Artie's corpse was actually blown free from his wheelchair by the force of the blast and he ended up sprawled out over a desk in homeroom, among other bodies and he didn't look like Artie anymore. Tina was next to him, impaled by what looked like a tree branch, her open, unseeing eyes staring up at the ceiling, tears drying on her cheeks. While Santana and Brittany pulled Artie off the desk and laid him gently on the floor, Rachel bent down to close Tina's eyes, kissing her forehead tenderly.

And....And they were all so broken. (Except Coach Sylvester.) All so scared. (Except Coach Sylvester.) People were dead and dying all around them and they didn't know what to do. (Coach Sylvester did.) It didn't seem like it could possibly get any worse. But it did. There was screaming and crying and flipping out and then it got _worse_. Rachel was wailing her heart out, holding tightly to Puck and murmuring, ''Noah, Noah, _Noah_'' into his chest (and that made this unwelcome flash of this dreadful feeling of jealousy pulse through Quinn's veins, although she wasn't exactly sure why), Santana and Brittany were holding tightly to each other, Mike and Matt were attempting to keep Kurt upright, Sue looked like she was devising the plan to end all plans and Quinn was doing her best not to throw up.

The slow clapping began behind them and the sound was like mocking in Quinn's ears. Horrible and bad and somehow, she just knew what she would see when she turned around. The people left behind turned around slowly and there was Miss Pillsbury. She was standing atop an overturned picnic table with a smirk that looked kinda freaky and eyes that were pure black and...wasn't she supposed to be dead next to Mr Schue? Wasn't that where they left her? The way she held herself, the smirk, the onyx eyes? They were all clues towards a very important piece of the puzzle. The woman standing there, colorful outfit clashing with the black eyes? Yeah, that was _so _not Miss P.

''Miss Pillsbury, you're okay!'' Rachel's eyes lit up and she made a move like she was going to run forwards but Puck grabbed her and held her back, jaw clenching tightly.

''That's not Miss Pillsbury,'' Quinn whispered. And she just _knew_ she was right. Because Miss Pillsbury did a lot of things. Smirking was not one of them. Oh, and Miss Pillsbury would never in a million years venture outside without her cleaning supplies and whoever this was, had a hand up against a tree and Emma Pillsbury would _never_ touch nature without her Purell in her other hand. And a rubber glove on the tree touching hand.

''Right you are, Q.'' Miss NotPillsbury jumped off the table, smoothed down her skirt and took a step towards them.

Quinn noticed out of the corner of her eye, that while Santana moved to stand in front of Brittany and Sue moved towards Mike, Matt and Kurt, Puck pushed _Rachel_ behind him and reached for Quinn's hand. It was confusing. It was like, pick a girl, dude. You can't have both Finn's leftovers.

''Question, children,'' she flicked tangled red curls out of her eyes. ''Can anyone tell me what exactly I am?''

''You're a demon,'' Sue's voice was not in the least afraid. It was a simple fact, matter-of-fact and calm and Sue actually shrugged like it was no big deal. Whatever. Everyone knew Sue Sylvester was totally and completely unhinged in a big way. ''Unlike William Schuester and his band of merry losers and unlike teenagers in general, with their _hair_ and their complicated shoes, I know very well what is out there.''

Quinn wanted to say, ''Why does that not surprise me?'' She didn't.

NotPillsbury blinked. ''Uh-_huh_.''

Sue's lip curled in disgust. ''I can smell the sulphur on you, you disgusting vermin.''

Shaking red hair, the other woman waggled a finger at her. ''That's not a very nice way to treat your new leader, Sue.''

''Leader?'' Santana sneered, ever the bitchy Cheerio. ''You think you're going to be our leader?''

''What is this?!'' Rachel burst out, freeing herself from Puck's grasp. ''What's going on? What did you do to our town? Who are you?''

The PillsburyDemon shrugged. ''You can call me Meg.''

''Why are you doing this?!'' Rachel's voice was deafening, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Meg' looked at them all like they were all morons and then shrugged her shoulders. ''Did this podunk town not get the memo or something? Kiddies, this is the _end of the world_. And I've called dibs on this town and everyone in it.'' She grinned and tilted her head to the side, eyes shifting from Rachel to Quinn. ''Starting with you, Quinn Fabray.''

But then Sue surprised everyone by breaking out a flask from inside her jacket, uncapping it and splashing Meg with what looked like water. While Meg hissed and sizzled, burned by _water_, everyone else decided that they really wanted to survive. So they ran.

The rest was pretty much a blur. Rachel flipped her lid, screaming, ''We need to get out of this town!''

And everyone else screamed right back at her, ''What about everyone else? This is our home! We have to stay and fight. We have to!''

So, Rachel did the Rachel thing and stormed out. _Naturally_.

''Dear God, even when the world ends she is _still_ Diva Central,'' Kurt sighed as they watched her go.

Puck just sighed and said, ''I think I kinda gotta go where Berry goes on this one. I'm not gonna stay here and die.'' At that Quinn felt this surge of fear (he couldn't leave her here!) and her eyes widened and the hormones made her want to cry. But then he looked at her and held out a hand. ''_But_,'' he added. ''I'm not going _anywhere _without you.''

Quinn thought long and hard, but finally landed on a decision made purely for her baby. There were a lot of things she could do. But she could not have her baby in this fireball of a town. Not anymore. It was bad enough when it was just Lima. Now it was Hell. So, when Puck held out his hand, she took it. ''Let's go.''

The parting words were pretty harsh. While Mike and Matt seemed to genuinely understand, Kurt, Santana and Sue pretty much thought they were all cowards. However, that did not stop Sue from giving them some advice. ''I may think you three are utter filth that should be wiped off the earth like someone wipes dog crap off their shoe, but I don't want you to die extremely horrible deaths. I just want you to die normally awful ones. So, here,'' she handed Quinn a piece of paper from her fanny pack. ''This is the name and number of someone who can help you. But I still think you're cowards. Also, I'm going to punch Puckerman in the face now because Q, you're pregnant and Berry already has a bad enough nose.'' Then she punched Puck in the face.

And Brittany. The poor girl was still preoccupied with worrying about her pet duck, but she did find the time to hug the three and say, ''Have fun! Watch out for zombies!'' While everyone turned to look at her like she was losing her marbles (which she did not really have to begin with) she just smiled brightly, held Santana's hand and waved enthusiastically with her free hand.

''Two rules,'' Quinn snapped once she climbed into Puck's pick-up. ''One: I _always_ get the window seat. And two: If anything happens to my baby, I will personally slaughter both of you.''

''Third rule,'' Rachel stated. ''Let's do our best not to die!''

''You sound entirely too cheery about that,'' Puck deadpanned.

What the fuck was she thinking? She was putting her life and the life of her baby in Treasure Trail and Puck's hands? Oh, god, she was going to die.

* * *

And that's pretty much the short version of how they got here. Currently, Rachel is still sobbing into her handkerchief, Puck's probably trying to pretend this is all some horrendous video game that he has to win and Quinn....Quinn is just trying to remember how to pray.

She opens the folded piece of paper and traces the name written in Sue's handwriting.

_Dean Winchester._

* * *

''Noah.....''

Rachel's quiet and hoarse voice startles Quinn, but she keeps on pretending she's sleeping because for some reason, she doesn't want to interrupt.

_''Noah....''_

''I know, babe.''

''I...I would just like you to know that while this so-called _fling_ of ours may not mean anything to you, it means something to me and while it is a truly absurd thing to have done, I believe I have gone and fallen for you, Noah Puckerman. And I would genuinely hate it if we died before we got to explore this mutual....fascinating attraction of ours. Also, I would like to make it to Broadway. If Broadway is still, in fact, there. Do you understand what I'm saying?''

''Rach, I never understand a word you say. But I did get the part about you falling for me.''

''I'm pleased. Have you fallen for me as well?''

''....''

''Noah?''

''....I think I could.''

Quinn's hands curl into fists and she fights the tears. So much for wanting to be a family with her, huh? She is well aware that Rachel regularly complains about how all of the guys she likes always go for Quinn. But from Quinn's side, it seems all the guys she wants are completely smitten with Rachel Berry. It's not fair. Life's not fair. Nothing is fair.

But she'll just have to deal, won't she?

* * *

Dean Winchester is an asshole.

It takes them two fucking hell filled weeks (of driving and driving and stealing from gas stations and department stores) to track him down because he's not answering their calls and when he finally does, he says he won't help and then hangs up. He answers the next time they call, Puck talks for, like, two seconds and then Dean hangs up. Four calls later and Quinn snatches the phone from Puck's hands. Her plan is to give Dean Winchester the Quinn Fabray bitch attack. She ends up pleading and begging and crying instead and she blames it on the hormones.

Dean lets out a sigh and says he'll meet them.

* * *

The enigmatic Dean Winchester meets them on the side of the road and the first thing that happens is Rachel, like, goes all Gold Star on him. She sticks out her hand (he looks at her hand, back at her, back at her hand and then arches an eyebrow and smirks), smiles brightly and gives what is possibly the longest speech (even for Rachel) in the history of speeches (she talks about the end of the world and how they need his help and how badly she wants to go to Broadway and being dead will slow down those plans (it won't_ stop _those plans, the being dead thing, it'll just _slow_ 'em down) and that is just plain unacceptable and what is he doing to stop this whole apocalypse thing?). By the time she's finished, both Dean and Puck are looking at her like she's batshit crazy and Quinn is shaking her head and sighing. They're all going to die, she's sure of it. They're all going to die because Manhands talks too much.

There is a very long moment of silence and then....

''Fuckin' hell, crazy girl,'' Dean fires at the brunette. ''The next time you start talkin', I'm gonna have to shoot myself in the fuckin' foot just so I have an excuse to get the fuck away from you.''

And Quinn just can't help herself. ''Welcome to my life.''

''Look, dude,'' Puck cuts in smoothly. ''We, like, need your help. Big time, man.''

''Well,_ dude_,'' Dean mocks. ''You're, like, screwed. Big time, man.''

''What?!'' Oh, dear. Rachel's about to have a diva fit on Dean. ''You're not going to help us?! B-But....You have to help us! Sue Sylvester said you would help us. Oh!'' She brightens so suddenly it makes both Puck and Quinn take a step away from her. ''That's it, right? We didn't say Sue sent us! Okay,'' she clears her throat, straightens her shirt and leans in close to Dean. ''Sue Sylvester sent us.'' She winks. Horribly. ''If you know what I mean.''

''I don't,'' Dean deadpans. ''And please never wink at me again.''

Puck frowns. ''You...don't know Sue? Sue Sylvester?''

In the cold air, Quinn frowns and pulls Puck's jacket tighter around her body. They're screwed, aren't they?

''No,'' Dean shrugs. ''Who the hell is - Oh, holy shit!'' His eyes widen dramatically and he takes a step away from them, mouth dropping open. ''I was repressing that!'' He takes a moment, looking horrified with his wide eyes and then he shakes it off. ''That woman scared the ever loving crap outta me.''

''Yep,'' Puck nods. ''That's her, all right.''

Quinn opens her mouth to speak. She's going to ask for help and ask him what's happening because other than the whole 'the world is ending' info, she really has no idea what's happening and she's scared and she wants to _know_. She needs to know what type of world her child will be born in to. But of course, Rachel cuts her off.

''So, will you help us?'' She asks.

Dean looks at them closely, ponders that for a moment and then shakes his head. ''I can't help you,'' he says. ''Sorry.'' But he doesn't really sound sorry. Not even a little bit. ''I've got enough things to deal with right now, kids. I don't have time to play daddy for you.''

''You can help us and you know it,'' Rachel seethes.

Neither Puck nor Quinn can recall ever seeing her this angry.

''Yeah,'' Dean smirks and turns away from them. ''But I don't want to.''

''Wait!''

''You're a fuckin' douche, you know that?''

Rachel and Puck's ever so slightly desperate and crazed calls do nothing to halt Dean Winchester in his tracks and that is when Quinn gets this overwhelming feeling in her gut. Something a lot like fear and a lot like anger and all that hope she's worked hard to feel is slowly sliding off of her like raindrops on flower petals. ''Dean!'' Her voice sounds loud and shrill and when he stops in his tracks, she swallows and stumbles forwards, ignoring the feeling of Puck and Rachel's concerned eyes on her. ''Dean, please! You can't....You can't leave us here. The-The world is ending and we're just....we're just kids. We're just kids and we need your help.'' She draws in a ragged breath, trying to keep the burning behind her eyes away. ''We've done a lot of bad things, all of us. We have. But we don't deserve to die like this. No one does. Please, I...I don't want to wind up giving birth in some dirty motel room while the world ends outside the window. My baby is supposed to have better than that. My baby is supposed to have better than me. Please...._Please,_ don't walk away. Please help us.''

Dean turns around.

She hears Puck and Rachel breathe a sigh of relief.

Dean studies her for a very long time. He studies every inch of her (twice) with his lips curled into a frown and he makes her feel extremely uncomfortable. He makes her feel like he can see every part of her (body and soul) just by looking at her. The last person who looked at her like that....was her father. ''All right,'' he says softly. ''I'll help you. But you have to listen to me. You have to do what I say if you want to make it through this, do you understand me? And even then, there is no guarantee you'll make it through this. This is war, children. This is the end of the world.''

They all nod eagerly and hope returns. It's dim, but it's there.

''Thank you,'' Quinn chokes out. And she doesn't realize she's crying until Dean tells her to knock it off.

She's really not sure why....but he makes her feel safe.

Then again...her father made her feel safe too. And look how that ended.

**end part one**


	2. Whispering

_AN: Part two. The chapter title comes from the song ''Whispering'' from Spring Awakening._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural, Glee or any of the characters. I also do not own any of the songs featured in this chapter.

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are**

_Written by Becks Rylynn_

* * *

**Part Two**

_''Whispering''_

* * *

Quinn Fabray was raised to believe in God. She went to church, she_ prayed_, she was a good Christian girl and despite what her parents say, she still has the right to call herself a good Christian girl. She was raised to believe that God forgives all. She has read the Bible more times than she can count. She can recite all of her favourite passages from memory. She knows all about God and Angels and Michael.

....She also knows all about Lucifer.

When she was six, she first learned about Lucifer and for weeks, she was convinced that he was hiding in her closet and if she closed her eyes and went to sleep, he would come out and drag her to hell. Her father chuckled kindly and told her how ridiculous that was, but he still dutifully checked her closet every night for a month and a half. That was back before he kicked her out and said ''I don't have a daughter.''

She hasn't been afraid of Lucifer dragging her down to hell in a long time.

From what Dean tells her, she should be.

(''But....But Noah and I are _Jewish_!'' Is what Rachel shrieks. And then Puck groans and pinches the bridge of his nose, Dean lets out a long suffering sigh and Quinn reaches over to pinch Rachel because, really, that makes Rachel sound like an _Idiot_ with a capital 'I'.)

* * *

''I still can't believe I'm doing this,'' Dean is grumbling as they hurry after him towards a dilapidated old cabin in the middle of nowhere. He's shaking his head and muttering and Quinn is about 95% sure he loathes them with a fiery passion even though he doesn't even really _know_ them. Like, at all. ''Friggin' world is ending and I'm takin' home a bunch of damn strays. Something is seriously wrong with me. I don't have time for this shit.'' He practically pulls the door off its hinges as he storms inside and all three of them stop in their tracks because...well, he's really kind of scary and they're not exactly sure what to do now.

''Should we...Should we follow him?'' Rachel asks, somewhat timidly.

''I don't like that guy,'' Puck says shortly, crossing his arms. ''He's a jackass.''

''Well, then you two should get along swimmingly,'' Quinn snaps back at him.

For a moment, Puck almost looks hurt and Quinn almost feels sorry, but then Puck shakes his head, rolls his eyes and stalks forwards after Dean.

Rachel frowns and turns to Quinn with that slightly judgmental look on her face. But Quinn can't really say anything about that considering the fact that in the past she was the number one judgmental bitch at McKinley. ''Do you think you can be nicer to him? He's trying to save us, you know.''

Quinn scowls and lets out a bitter sounding laugh. ''I don't need to be saved by anyone. I can save myself.'' And then she brushes past Rachel and into the cabin.

''Fuck,'' Dean says, glancing behind him at the teens. ''I need a drink.'' Shaking his head, he strips off his jacket and sighs again. ''Ruby!''

The sound of heels clicking comes from another room and in a flurry of blond hair a woman enters the room, tugging on a thin leather jacket. If possible, she looks even scarier than Dean. But that's mostly because once she sees the three standing behind Dean she looks at them with this judgy little look and then her face goes almost frighteningly blank. She looks at them each very closely and then turns to Dean. ''Dean,'' she says calmly. ''I will not play house with you. Kindly take these kids back from wherever you kidnapped them from.''

''You are hilarious, Ruby.''

''Holy fuckin' shit!'' Puck bursts out with wide eyes, earning looks from everyone in the room. He looks back and forth between Dean, Ruby and Quinn several times, looking like he has just been presented with a cheat sheet to the SAT's and then his gaze finally lands on Quinn. ''Quinn....'' He smirks, nodding towards Dean and Ruby. ''You look like their fuckin' lovechild!''

Ruby's lips are drawn into a tight line as she tilts her head to the side and takes a step towards Puck. ''You think I look like I'm old enough to be her mother? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you.''

''Well, you'd be one hot MILF,'' Puck says with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

She seems to accept this with a small shrug. Her lips even curve upwards into a tiny half smile. Dean on the other hand....

''Yeah.'' Dean reaches out and grabs Puck by the collar. ''Don't do that.''

''Short bus,'' Ruby steps in between the two and clutches at his shirt. ''Explain this to me _right now_. Explain why you brought home these children and explain to me why I shouldn't kick your ass right now.''

Dean pauses and then crooks a finger towards them. ''They asked for my help.''

''So?''

''Ruby,'' Dean's voice softens slightly and he untangles her fingers from his shirt. ''They're just kids. Plus, that one,'' he points to Quinn, ''is pregnant. What was I supposed to do? Leave them on the side of the road? They would've been killed. Quickly.'' He fails to mention the fact that, yes, that is exactly what he was going to do. ''Sam would help them,'' he adds at last, in a voice that is quiet and tinged with something akin to sadness.

A flash of something that Quinn recognizes all too well races through Ruby's blue eyes (it's grief, by the way) and she takes a step away from Dean, licking her lips. ''Fine,'' she relents. ''But they're your responsibility. I'm not a mom and I don't want to be one.'' But then she glances over her shoulder at the kids (her eyes linger on Quinn) and her next words kind of contradict the whole ''not a mom'' statement. ''First of all,'' she starts with a sigh, pushing her hand through her hair. ''They need something to eat, they need some clean clothes, they need showers and they need beds. Second of all, there are exactly two spare bedrooms in this hell hole. Okay, one of them is actually a closet, but they're small children. They'll fit. Put the girls in one room because one of them is already knocked up we don't need the other one joining her anytime soon. And third of all, since you brought them into our _hellish_ lives, they should probably know how to keep themselves alive. So, do something about that. Once again, they are not my responsibility. They're yours. If they piss me off, they're out of here and they can go stay with Cas and his whores. You got me?''

Dean nods. ''Deal.''

She purses her lips, narrows her eyes and then gives a curt nod. ''All right. I'm going out. I just got a call from Jo. Apparently Cas is hitting on her again and I have to go over and pull him off of her before she cuts off a very important piece of his anatomy.'' Then she turns and walks out into the cold air without so much as a glance towards the teenagers.

Dean stares after her for a moment and then turns to look at them with a very cold look on his face. ''You know,'' he says slowly, giving them all a onceover. He pauses, looking thoughtful. ''I've already forgotten your names.''

* * *

''Well, this isn't so bad!'' Rachel says cheerfully.

Quinn doesn't answer, focusing on brushing the tangles out of her hair. Things have been so hectic since they left Lima. They've all been so preoccupied with finding Dean Winchester and getting help that she doesn't think any of them have allowed themselves to think about everything that has happened. None of them have properly grieved. None of them have thought about the people they left behind. They've all had to keep moving and stop thinking. But....now all Quinn can do is think. All those people....

And it wasn't just their friends. It was their families. Rachel's fathers, Puck's mother and little sister (Abby Puckerman was only _eight_ years old), Quinn's parents and her sister's family (her family may have...._let her go_....but they were still her family)....were they all dead? Did some of them survive? Were they worried? Was it wrong to leave without checking on them? _No_, Quinn tells herself firmly. _I had to leave. I had to leave for my baby. I have to keep her safe, no matter what._ So, she knows why she left. She left to keep her daughter safe. Why did Puck and Rachel leave? Were they just cowards? She sighs and shakes the thought from her head because she's honestly trying to be a better person and Puck and Rachel are all she has left.

''So!'' Rachel's voice startles Quinn out of her thoughts and she turns around in her seat to stare at the other girl. Rachel is smiling too widely and too brightly and Quinn is positive it is an act. A coping mechanism perhaps. Whatever it is, she doesn't like it. It feels wrong for Rachel to be smiling so brightly. ''I feel this would be the part in the musical where the heroine - that's me, in case you were unaware - either sings a melancholy ballad or an uplifting song that gets the audience out of their seats. What do you think?''

Quinn gapes at her, unable to respond.

''You're right!'' Rachel chirps. ''We should sing the sad song first and then the uplifting song.'' With a grin, she reaches over and steals the hairbrush from the blonde's hand. She clears her throat, licks her lips and then looks at the floor. When she lifts her eyes once more, that perfect game face has taken over and suddenly the hairbrush is a microphone as Rachel's powerful voice filters through the room. _''Whispering. Here the ghosts in the moonlight; sorrow doing a new dance....through their bone, through their skin....Listening....to the souls in the fool's night....fumbling mutely with their rude hands....and there's heartache without end....''_ Rachel moves towards Quinn, her hand moving to brush against the other girl's shoulder.

And it is official. Rachel Berry has lost whatever is left of her mind.

_''See the father bent in grief,''_ Rachel sings, voice growing louder and fiercer. _''The mother dressed in mourning....Sister crumbles, and the neighbors grumble...the preacher issues warnings - ''_

''Manhands,'' Quinn snaps, rising to her feet, that Fabray glare on her face. ''What are you _doing?_''

Rachel stops singing and frowns at Quinn for a moment. The game face slips, for a fraction of a second and then she smiles again, as perky as usual. ''You're right,'' she says again. ''Too depressing. Let's move on.'' She clears her throat, shakes her head like she's shaking the sad song out of her mind and then smiles a different, more determined smile, raising the makeshift microphone to her lips. (Quinn hates to admit it, but Rachel Berry really _does_ belong on Broadway. She's a great actress.) _''Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens. Brown paper packages tied up with strings; these are a few of my favourite things. Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels, doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles. Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings....''_ She sings with more determination than Quinn has ever heard and she knows this is something Rachel does to make herself feel better, but Quinn really needs her to stop singing. _''These are a few of my favourite thi - ''_

''Rachel!''

The fact that she has called her Rachel and not Manhands or Stubbles is probably what shuts Rachel up. That and the anger on the blonde's face.

''Stop it!'' Quinn can feel her cheeks heating up with anger and indignation and she should have sympathy, but she doesn't and does that make her a bad person? ''Just stop it, okay?! This isn't a fucking musical, Rachel! This is real life! Our friends are _dead_! Probably our families too. We're facing the end of the world and you're standing there singing into your hairbrush about _schnitzel_? What the hell is wrong with you?!'' It's probably the most profanity she has used in, like, _ever_, but she hardly cares as she glares at Rachel and tries to keep herself from slapping her. ''Get yourself together, you _freak_!''

And then she turns and runs out of the room because she can feel tears in her eyes and she's pretty sure Rachel's probably going to burst into tears too and she cannot deal with that right now.

(When she's gone, Rachel sits down in Quinn's vacant spot, looks at herself in the mirror all trembling lips and big brown eyes that glisten with tears and she sings softly, to herself. _''When the dog bites, when the bee stings, when I'm feeling sad....''_ A tear slips down her cheek. _''I simply remember my favourite things....and then....''_ Her voice cracks and she looks away from her reflection._ ''....I don't feel so bad.''_)

* * *

Ironically, the only thing that races through Quinn's mind as she storms outside into the cold air, the sun going down in the distance, plopping herself down on the steps, is that she totally just pulled a Rachel. When she feels warm tears trickling down her cheeks, she scowls and wipes them away quickly because she doesn't want anyone to see. (And it doesn't matter that she's alone. Someone will see if she cries.) ....'Kay, so she probably could have handled that situation better.

''You've got quite the attitude, don't you?''

She gasps, turning her head towards the direction of the voice. She relaxes slightly when she sees it's only Dean, letting out a breath. Her hands find their way to her stomach and she leans back, a breeze pushing her hair out of her eyes. ''Go away,'' she mumbles. She doesn't mean to be rude. Really, she doesn't. But he hasn't exactly been the nicest person so far and she's crying and she can't let him see that.

''That's not very nice,'' he drawls, sitting down next to her. ''I _have_ taken you into my home, Fabray.''

Her lips wobble and before she can stop it, a whimper escapes her lips. Usually when she cries around men, they either stutter and rush to comfort her, no matter how uncomfortable they are, or they say they don't ''do tears'' so she stops before she embarrasses herself. Dean's different. He doesn't look uncomfortable in the least and he isn't rushing to comfort her. He's just letting her cry and....it's actually kind of nice because sometimes she just needs to cry. ''I'm sorry,'' she manages through her tears. ''I'm sorry I'm such a mess.''

He scoffs. ''I've seen worse, kiddo. Trust me.''

She doesn't doubt that. Sniffling, she swallows hard and shifts her focus to him, studying him briefly. Tears are drying on her cheeks, glistening in the moonlight and her eyes are still stinging with more tears that threaten to slip down her cheeks, but she barely notices. ''Are you scared?'' She asks, voice barely above a whisper.

He looks at her closely with a sigh and a frown, but quickly averts his eyes. ''No.'' He says it with certainty, his voice is strong and commanding and yet she doesn't believe him one bit. The world is ending, how can he not be scared?

''I think you're lying,'' she states boldly and holds her head high.

He doesn't glare like she expects him to. Instead he throws her an almost lazy smirk and leans his elbows back onto the porch, eyes on the stars in the sky. ''You do, huh?''

''Yes, I do. If this is the end,'' she feels her breath catch at the thought that this could be the end for all of them. ''And if you have _any _human emotion whatsoever, then you're scared.'' When he doesn't give her an answer, she lowers her head and picks at her clothes nervously. ''I'm scared,'' she admits. ''But I'm not scared for me,'' she adds quickly, lifting her eyes once again. ''I'm scared for my baby. She...'' She places her hands over the curve of her stomach and takes a deep breath of the fresh air. ''She doesn't deserve to be born into this. I don't care if I live or die,'' and that kind of scares her too. Her indifference towards her own life....it's strange. She's Quinn Fabray. Isn't she supposed to be the selfish, vindictive, manipulative bitch? ''All I care about is her.''

He looks at her with an unblinking and unwavering gaze. ''That's called being a parent.''

She smiles softly, tucking a stray strand of blond hair behind her ear. A parent. That's pretty terrifying. She used to dream about her perfect life and it did involve kids. But it involved kids much later in life when she was married to a nice man with a nice job and, you know, _hair._ Her plan never involved having a baby with Noah Puckerman. Her plan never involved falling for him either. Plans change. Life gives you twists and turns. Like the apocalypse for example. That is a major twist. She allows herself to take a few deep, calming breaths and then sends him a small, grateful smile. ''Thank you,'' she whispers. ''For helping us. You didn't have to do that.''

''You're right, I didn't. I still don't know why I did.''

''Because you're a good guy?''

''I wouldn't go that far.''

She just smiles knowingly, biting down on her lip. ''Dean, can I ask you something?''

''Depends on what you're asking.''

''What happens now?''

''Now as in right this minute or is this a general now?''

''I mean, in the grand scheme of things. What happens?''

''Well,'' he says, shooting her a look. ''My plan is to fight against the whole end of the world thing. 'Cause, as it turns out, the end of the world really sucks ass.''

A small laugh bubbles in her throat, but she swallows it down stubbornly because it still feels wrong to laugh. ''Okay. And then what?''

''We die.''

Quinn blinks at him. She had not been expecting that. And he said it so...so matter-of-factly. Like it was no big deal. He said it like he was ordering pizza and not talking about dying. ''That's....That's your plan?''

''Pretty much.''

''With all due respect,'' she arches an eyebrow. ''That's a shitty plan.''

''Yeah.'' He smirks again, locking eyes with her briefly. ''But at least it's a plan.'' Upon seeing the doubt marring her pretty face, he lifts a shoulder in a half shrug. ''Well, kinda.''

She tries to smile, but can't quite manage it. The tears are welling up in her eyes again and she's pretty sure she's going to burst into sobs. Unwilling to let herself break in front of a strange man she hardly knows, she turns her gaze straight ahead of her and tries to hold herself with confidence and grace. She's positive she must be doing an awful job. She expects him to leave. He sure as hell doesn't look like he wants to stay with the scary, sobbing hormonal mess of a teenager. But he doesn't leave and eventually, he sinks back onto the step next to her and sighs heavily like he's got the weight of the world on his shoulders. (Which, she guesses, he sort of does.)

''Talk,'' he orders shortly.

She sniffles and pulls the sleeves of her sweater over her hands, rubbing her eyes. ''A-About what?''

He shrugs. ''I don't care. Tell me about you. Your life, where you're from, your hobbies,'' he eyes her stomach. ''How you got yourself into your current predicament. Worries, fears, whatever, just talk. It helps. Gotta warn you though, I'll probably stop listening about halfway through. Hit me if I start to fall asleep.''

She tries to speak, but can't quite formulate words.

He looks at her with impatience etched onto his handsome (she admits he is quite handsome) face. ''Go on. C'mon, it'll make you feel better.''

She highly doubts that it will make her feel better. But still, after a moment of silent contemplation, she opens her mouth and begins to speak. (Halfway through her story about joining Glee and getting knocked up and lying about the paternity, she finds that it actually _does _make her feel better.)

* * *

Honestly?

Dean Winchester has no fucking clue why he's doing this. Why he took those kids in he has no idea? All he knows is that the damn blonde got to him. (Admittedly, he does have a weakness for strong yet vulnerable blonde's who could kick his ass if provoked. See his current girlfriend choice.) And the other two are crazy. But taking them in is going to seriously fuck up his plans to become emotionally unattached to the world around him. (Except Ruby. Because she won't let him.)

Standing outside in the cold night air, he leans against the railing, bottle of beer dangling loosely in his hands, certain he has lost his mind. _Children! _He just brought a bunch of kids into this mess! What the fuck is wrong with him? The bitter side of him thinks he should have left them behind. The side of him that still houses that pesky heart of gold is telling him that he did the right thing. He did the right thing because....because they need his help. But....But they're just kids. They're just kids who have their whole lives ahead of them and they shouldn't be living like this. This whole thing isn't fair. This war, this end of the world apocalypse? It isn't fair.

Chuckling dryly, he takes a swig of the alcohol and shakes his head. ''Where's Buffy when you need her?'' She'd be a way better leader than he is.

''Hey.'' Ruby smiles that soft smile she's started wearing (she always looks tired nowadays and her smirks are not nearly as lethal; Dean blames himself for that too because he's dragging her down with him and it shows) as she makes her way up the steps, tugging her jacket tighter around her body.

He smirks lightly. ''I asked for Buffy and I got Ruby.''

She grins, leaning against the railing next to him and stealing the bottle from his hand. ''It's an upgrade. Trust me.''

''Oh, I do.''

''Are the kids in bed?'' She asks, and then horror lights up her features. ''That was the weirdest thing I've ever said. It felt funny on my tongue.''

He's not sure if it was her intention, but the comment makes him laugh. And that's pretty weird too considering he hasn't laughed (really laughed) in what feels like forever. ''Yeah,'' he says once his laughter has subsided. ''They're in bed. Can't guarantee they're sleeping though.'' He sends her a sidelong glance. ''Jo finally succeed in her quest to cut Cas's balls off?''

''When I got there she was chasing him around with a butcher's knife,'' she admits with a smirk, placing the bottle of beer down on the railing. ''But I managed to talk her down.''

''She'll get him one of these days.''

''Probably.'' Her smile dims somewhat and he watches as her gaze falls to the silver ring on her finger, twirling it absently. ''So....'' She hops up onto the railing and meets his eyes, lips pursed in curiosity. ''Are we supposed to turn into insta-parents now or something? Or are we the cool aunt and uncle?'' When he doesn't answer, she briefly raises her gaze to the ceiling with a small shake of her head. ''Are we really going to teach them to fight? What about the blonde? What are we supposed to do when that baby comes? She's going to have a hard enough time raising a kid, is it really safe for her to be raising it here? Can we honestly keep them safe, Dean?''

''All very good questions,'' he sighs. ''It's too bad I don't have an answer to any of them.''

She stares at him like he has lost all trace of his sanity for about a minute. Then she nods, hops down from the railing and places a comforting hand on his chest. ''Okay then. I guess we'll never know until we try, right?''

Things like that are why she never ceases to amaze him. He looks at her for a moment and he would desperately like to say something or maybe even kiss her. But he doesn't. Instead, he draws away from her, running a hand through his hair because all of a sudden, there's all this unwanted anxiety crashing down on him. ''Fuck, Ruby,'' he mutters. ''What was I thinking? Why the fuck did I let those kids trail after me like lost little puppy dogs?''

She shrugs. ''Because you're a good man, Dean.''

''Why does everyone keep saying that?!'' He bursts out. In desperation, he begins to pace. Back and forth, back and forth and he thinks it should help. It doesn't help at all. ''We can't bring a bunch of fucking kids into this!'' He yelps. ''Christ, how much of an idiot am I?!''

''Dean, I can't believe I'm about to say this,'' she pauses and rolls her eyes, leaning against the railing and crossing her arms. ''But I think we should give them a chance. We can't just throw them out. You were right. They'll die quickly and they don't deserve that.''

''Ruby,'' he stops pacing long enough to throw her a glare. ''They were in a_ Glee _club. A _Glee _club, Ruby. Do you know what that means?!''

''....Perky renditions of hit songs?''

''It means they're going to turn this into _Apocalypse! The Musical!_'' And for added emphasis, he adds jazz hands. (Which really only succeeds in making him look like a big dork.)

She barely manages to stifle a giggle. ''Do the jazz hands again.''

''Ruby, this is serious!'' He scowls at her and continues pacing. ''For fuck's sake, it is bad enough I've got three teenagers running around my operation. But now they're dorks too?!''

She arches a perfect eyebrow and studies her nails critically. ''Don't you sound like a jackass. Honestly, Dean. What does it matter if they were in the Glee club or not?''

''I used to beat up kids from the Glee club.''

''Was that when you were in high school? Or last week?''

''You know what? This is serious. This is a serious problem and you're just turning it into one big joke. Ruby, what are we going to do about the kids?''

She frowns and looks at him for a (very) long moment with that carefully blank look on her face as she looks him up and down twice and finally lets a small smirk work its way across her lips. ''You know what I think?'' She asks, tilting her head to the side. ''I think the only reason the whole Glee club thing is bothering you is because that means they can dance and you _know_ you can't dance.''

At those words, he stops pacing right away and whirls around to stare at her. He could blink and tell her she's lost her mind and his dancing abilities are so not the major problem here. Yeah, that's not what he does. A smirk is growing on his lips, his eyes are twinkling and for a precious moment it's like looking at the old Dean again. The one before this mess. ''You think I can't dance?'' He doesn't give her a chance to answer because in the next moment, he's grabbed her hand, pulled her towards him and slung an arm around her waist. ''I take extreme offense to that comment,'' he deadpans, lacing their fingers together. ''I can dance just fine, thank you very much.''

Her grin is lazy as she places a hand on his shoulder. ''Why, Dean Winchester,'' she drawls. ''You're just full of surprises, aren't you?''

''Well,'' he starts as he twirls her around (she's kind of shocked by how comfortable he is dancing with her) and brings her back to him with careless grace she didn't know he possessed. ''It's nice to know that even after all these years, I can still surprise you,'' he whispers in her ear.

''It's nice to know that even after all these years, you're still as charming as ever,'' she retorts. ''Twirl me again.''

Dutifully, he twirls her once again, the sight of her smile making this chick flick moment totally worth it (that and the fact that he knows he's going to get laid thanks to this romantic gesture). ''We'll figure it out,'' he says after a moment. ''The teenager issue? We'll figure it out.''

''They don't seem too horrible,'' she agrees.

''As long as they don't turn my soldiers into_ A Chorus Line_, I can handle them.''

''Oh, I'd pay to see that.''

''I'm sure you would.''

''Dip me.'' When he does, she grins up at him with sparkling blue eyes. ''Very nice,'' she compliments. ''You've got moves, Dean Winchester. By the way, you should kiss me now. It might complete the moment. And then we can go inside and do things to each other.''

''Ruby, you're such a romantic.'' But, naturally, he leans down to kiss her anyway. However, fate has other plans.....

The door opens and the brunette girl (Rachel, is it?) who is positively certifiable and sounds like she swallowed a dictionary jumps at the sight of them. ''Oh!'' She claps a hand over her mouth to hide her small grin as Dean sets Ruby upright and the girl's cheeks flush with color. ''I...I apologize. I was just wondering if Quinn and I could possibly get another blanket in our room because Quinn seems to be shivering and since she is currently with child, I believe keeping herself warm and healthy is the best thing to do for her and for the baby right now. Especially considering the stressful environment we are now a part of.''

Both Dean and Ruby stare at her with their mouths open for several seconds. Ruby snaps out of it first. Briefly, her eyes flash black as she turns to Dean. ''I hate you,'' she declares. And then she leads Rachel back inside with the girl following after her, _still talking._

Dean groans and pinches the bridge of his nose. ''I'm already regretting this.''

And then he steps inside to rejoin the newest members of his increasingly complicated life.

**end part two**

* * *

**AN: Songs featured were **_**Whispering**_** from Spring Awakening and**_** My Favourite Things **_**from The Sound of Music. I should mention I have no idea when the next update is going to be, but I'm working on it. Promise.**


	3. Smells Like Teen Spirit

_AN: Yep. This story is back. Sorry it's been such a long time since the last update._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural, Glee or any of the characters. I also do not own the song _Smells Like Teen Spirit_ by Nirvana.

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are**

_Written by Becks Rylynn_

* * *

**Part Three**

_''Smells Like Teen Spirit''_

* * *

For some reason, Quinn expects rain when she opens her eyes the next morning. Torrential downpours, thunder, lightning. Maybe the sun being blotted out by some big ugly beast like in _Angel_. She expects some sign that her life has changed, some sign that this is war and nothing is like it used to be anymore. Some sign that the apocalypse has arrived. But when she opens her eyes, she opens her eyes to bright sunlight and the sound of birds chirping in the distance. She lies very still for a moment and if she closes her eyes, she can pretend that the past couple weeks have all been a horrible dream. She can pretend that the world isn't ending and everything is fine. After a moment of make believe, she opens her eyes and realizes she can't play pretend anymore.

Yawning, she drags herself out of bed and pulls open the curtains, staring out at the trees and the sun. It's an unfamiliar setting and her chest aches with longing as she thinks about home. An almost bitter smile falls across her lips as she rubs her stomach. Never in a million years did she actually think she would miss Lima, Ohio. It was her Hell once upon a time. The place she wanted to escape so badly. Now that she has, all she wants to do is go back home. Shaking her head, she tries to think of the positives (she's still alive, her baby's okay and as much as she tries to deny it, she's very glad Puck and Rachel are all right too). As she's listing all of the things that make her feel _okay_ inside in an attempt to cheer herself up, a soft knock sounds and Rachel pokes her head in.

''Oh,'' Rachel smiles gently and steps inside, shutting the door behind her. ''Good morning, Quinn. How are you feeling today? Any morning sickness? I don't think there's any ginger ale, but I might be able to scrounge up some saltines if you need any.''

''I'm fine,'' Quinn sighs, sitting down on the bed. ''Thank you though,'' she adds. She has decided that since Rachel is one of the only things left to tie her to her old life, she should make an effort to be nicer to her. And part of being nicer means...apologizing. ''Listen, Rachel...'' She draws in a deep breath and picks at the comforter on the bed, avoiding Rachel's eyes. This whole apologizing shit is not an easy thing to do. ''...About last night...''

''You were upset,'' Rachel states. ''I understand. And...'' She moves to smooth her skirt down, but then seems to remember she's not wearing a skirt and frowns momentarily before recovering and sitting down on her own bed. ''Perhaps I could have handled the situation better. It's just...singing has always been easy for me. It helps. With the sadness.'' She pauses and studies her hands. ''I...I _am_ sorry, you know. For a lot of things.''

When Quinn lifts her eyes, Rachel's big earnest brown eyes are staring into hers and Quinn suddenly gets this feeling that Rachel is not apologizing for last night. She's not even apologizing for Babygate or any of the other things she may have done in the past. She's apologizing for _Noah_.

For a brief second, Quinn feels her throat close up. It's gone within seconds and she manages to blame it all on the hormones. ''Whatever,'' she mumbles. ''We're all stressed out.''

''Yes,'' Rachel agrees. ''I suppose we are.''

Quinn looks away first, rising to her feet. ''Listen, I'd like to get dressed now, so...''

''Oh, yes of course.'' Rachel smiles brilliantly, brushing down her hair as she stands. ''Ruby dropped off some clothes last night after you went to bed. They're in the dresser. She said she's sorry if they don't fit but she didn't know our sizes and she stole these out of the laundry room. And when you're finished, I'm making breakfast. I'm not the most adequate cook ever, however I am fairly confident in my abilities to make toast without burning it. Plus, Noah said he would keep an eye on me.''

_Yeah, he'll keep an eye on your backside,_ Quinn thinks and tries to convince herself she doesn't care. She doesn't answer Rachel in fear she'll snap and scream at the girl some more, she merely nods and smiles tightly. She knows Rachel is harmless. In fact, Rachel almost always means well. She isn't a vindictive bitch, after all. (That's Quinn's job.) She's sweet (albeit a little crazy) and genuinely a good person. She's also the only other teenage girl here and therefore, Quinn foresees them spending a lot of time together.

Rachel pauses in the doorway, her hand resting on the doorframe. ''Quinn,'' she says softly. (Quinn thinks it's incredibly odd; Rachel_ never _speaks softly.) Her dark waves fall in her eyes as she turns her head to peer at Quinn. ''I'd like us to be friends.''

Quinn would like to answer. She'd like to say ''never in a million years, Manhands'' or the kinder answer of ''I'll think about it.'' But she can't quite manage to form words and by the time she's able to force out a sound, Rachel's already gone.

* * *

When she emerges twenty minutes later, after pulling on clothes and spending twelve minutes trying to debate whether she should try having a shower, Puck and Rachel are seated at the small table and they're conveniently attached at the lips. Color floods her cheeks and she grimaces, averting her eyes. If she were the old Quinn, she would glare, make a scathing remark with enough firepower to reduce Rachel Berry to tears and call Puck a Lima Loser just like his father just to hurt him in the worst way possible. And then she'd make up an elaborate plan to get what she wanted when she wanted because she was Quinn Fabray.

But she tells herself she's not that girl anymore. She is above it all and their PDA can't touch her. There are more important things to worry about. Like the peril the entire world seems to be in. Clearing her throat pointedly, she takes a seat at the table and bristles when her arm brushes against Puck's. They jump apart at her appearance and at least have the decency to look embarrassed. ''If you two are done,'' she snipes. ''Can we please talk about our apparent new lives with Mr and Mrs Smith?''

Puck clears his throat and looks down at the table. ''Listen, Quinn...about me and Rachel...''

She glares at him as she steals a piece of toast off his plate and reaches for the marmalade on the table. ''What you do with your personal life is not now nor will it ever be my concern, Noah,'' she sneers. (Okay, so she's still got a little bit of that Fabray attitude in her.) ''And it's Rachel and I.''

They both stare at her and she feels a small smirk crawl across her lips. Which she hides when she takes a bite out of her toast.

''Yes, well...'' Rachel holds a steaming mug of tea to her lips. (Quinn vaguely remembers Rachel going off on a tangent once in Glee about how coffee is known to damage the vocal chords and perhaps everyone should give it up. Which was not well received.) ''I think Quinn is right. We do need to discuss our current living conditions.''

''What's there to talk about?'' Puck scoffs. ''Dean Winchester is a dick. And I have no idea how he got that hot piece of - ''

While Quinn scowls at him and jabs the butter knife in her hand in his direction as a warning, Rachel issues a stern scolding of, ''Noah!''

''What? I'm just saying,'' he defends himself, holding up his hands. ''I mean, it's not like I'm going to start a Mrs Robinson thing with her. But I'm a dude and I have eyes, you know.'' He shrugs. ''She's hot.''

''She's also still _here_,'' Rachel hisses in a whisper.

Quinn can't help but smirk at the way Puck seems to wince just a little, shooting a somewhat nervous look around the room like he's afraid Ruby will jump out and smack him upside the head for the crude comment about her and the derogatory remark about Dean.

''Mr and Mrs Winchester have kindly let us into their home,'' Rachel says. ''The least you could do is act like a gentleman.''

Quinn pauses with her toast halfway to her mouth and stares at Rachel. ''_Mr_ and _Mrs_ Winchester?'' She repeats. And then she laughs. ''He'd totally kick us out if you called him that to his face.''

''How would you know?'' Puck retorts.

She shrugs carelessly. ''We talked last night.''

His eyes darken slightly and he leans forwards in his chair. ''You talked? About what?''

''That's none of your concern.''

Before he can say a word, the front door bursts open and Dean enters, eyes on his watch. As if on cue, Ruby stumbles out of the bedroom, absently pulling her messy hair into a ponytail as her eyes scan the room. ''I can't find my other shoe.''

''It's under the bed.''

''Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be under the bed?''

While she disappears back into the bedroom, Dean's eyes slowly move to the three teenagers sitting at _his_ table, eating_ his _food. He looks at them, blinks and that's about as much acknowledgment as they get. ''Seriously, Ruby!'' He calls out, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently. ''Tick tock. It's your turn to be in charge of the supply run and you're already running late.''

''Go fuck yourself, Dean,'' she snarls, rushing out of the room and grabbing an old and worn leather jacket off the back of a chair. ''You shouldn't have kept me up so late if you wanted me bright eyed and bushy tailed.''

''When are you _ever_ bright eyed and bushy tailed?''

''You're a jackass.''

''And you're a bitch. What's with the recap? That's my jacket, by the way.''

''Ask me if I care. If I'm bringing home the bacon today, I'm taking your jacket.'' After unsuccessfully searching for something within the confines of the room, she looks at Dean, frowns and in a second, she's crossed the room, slammed him against the wall and reached inside his pocket.

''Whoa! Hey, inappropriate touching in front of the children.''

She narrows her eyes and pulls out a dangerous looking knife. ''If you stopped taking my knife, I wouldn't have to molest you.''

''Eh, I like it when you molest me.''

''Yeah, but that's 'cause you're a perv.'' She flashes him a grin, pats his cheek, brushes past him and rushes out the door, stopping only to greet the kids with a distracted, ''Hello.''

''Oh, hey!'' Dean calls after her. ''See if you can actually bring home some bacon! That'd be awesome!'' When he hears the door slam shut, a barely there smile flickers across his lips for about half a second and then he whips around to face the teenagers so quickly that Rachel and Quinn actually jump in their seats slightly. What can they say? He's scary. Whatever light had been in his eyes in the presence of Ruby is all but gone as he stares at them with either boredom or something far more sinister. ''Let's talk rules, kiddies.''

The teens exchange glances.

''First rule,'' Dean places both hands down on the table with a loud bang that, once again, startles the girls and even Puck remains silent and doesn't dare smirk. ''You _all _need to learn to defend yourselves.''

''Does that mean we get to learn how to shoot shit?'' Puck asks, excitement lighting up his eyes.

''Among other things,'' Dean responds, rolling his eyes. ''Second rule, there will be no singing.''

Both Quinn and Puck focus their attention on Rachel, who looks like Dean has just kicked her puppy. It shocks neither of them that she has something to say about that. ''Mr Winchester,'' she begins seriously. ''It is simply absurd to expect - ''

''What did you just call me?''

''Mr Winchester.''

''Don't.''

''It shows I respect you.''

''Show your respect in a different way. Mr Winchester is my father.'' He tilts his head to the side. ''And he's dead.''

''While I respect you very much, _Dean_,'' she says tersely. ''And while you are very...large and intimidating, I have to disagree wholeheartedly with rule number two. You see, I'm going to be a star and if I want to make it to Broadway with my singing ability intact then I must be allowed to stretch my vocal chords at least twice a day. I understand you're in charge, but there has to be some flexibility in rule number two or - ''

''Or what?'' He challenges. ''You'll leave?''

She folds her arms over her chest and stares up at him calmly. Out of fear for their safety, both Quinn and Puck move their chairs away from Dean and Rachel. Because, honestly, they're both more than a little bit terrifying. Dean looked like he might beat you up if you looked at him wrong, but Rachel could shatter your eardrums with a high note. The staring contest lasts an impressive two minutes and twelve seconds and then Dean scowls. ''If I hear you singing, I will re-enforce the no singing rule and tape your mouth shut. Understand?''

Rachel grins brightly. ''Deal.'' And then she holds out her hand.

''I'm not shaking your hand, Gold Star.''

Quinn has to duck her head, hiding her smile behind her hair when she sees the look on Rachel's face.

''Rule number three...'' Dean's voice trails off and Quinn arches an eyebrow when his steady gaze wavers, flicking from them to the window. His body goes ramrod straight and she finds herself holding her breath as he moves to peer out the window, arms crossed. The fear that his odd behavior has planted in her mind increases, soon joined by an irrational fear that any moment the door is going to burst open and evil hell spawned creatures are going to come in and kill them all.

Ultimately, Rachel is the one to speak up. ''Is something wro - ''

''Stay here,'' Dean orders, before he stalks out the door, leaving them staring after him.

It's Puck who breaks the tense silence. ''He may be a dick,'' he says, lips curving upwards. ''But the dude's like a cat.''

* * *

Dean's instincts have only strengthened since the apocalypse started. It's gotten to the point where the hunter in him has almost overtaken the human. And he's well aware that it freaks the shit out of people. Hell, it even freaks Ruby out a little how he's becoming less and less like a human being and more and more like some kind of super hunter/soldier. He's becoming like _her_. All he's missing is the black eyes. (The whole demon super strength would, admittedly, come in handy as well.) So it really shouldn't surprise him that he can easily sense that someone is watching him as he talks to the kids. He tries to ignore it at first, but the feeling of eyes on him is extremely unnerving and his fingers are practically itching to reach for his gun.

With a scowl, he rips open the door and steps out into the November air, the stupid sunshine only making him scowl even more. His eyes slide to the bushes and he takes a step forwards. Twigs crunch under his boots and he sees the bushes rustle in the wind. Eyes darkening, he whirls around and that's when he hears it. Almost instantly, he deflates and rolls his eyes, letting out a heavy breath. ''Jesus Christ.''

And then he effortlessly pulls Cas out from behind a tree.

The former angel blinks, looks at him and then his face breaks out into a wide grin. ''Hello there, Fearless Leader! I hear you've got kids now. Mazel tov.''

Dean chokes down an exasperated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. ''On a scale of one to ten, how high are you right now?''

''Fourteen.''

''Super,'' Dean sneers, tilting his head to the side. ''I'm surprised you're not making plans for your next orgy.''

''Already planned, my friend.'' With a grin still covering his lips, Castiel brushes past Dean, slightly glazed over eyes falling on the window. ''So,'' he drawls, standing on his tip toes in an attempt to see inside. ''Are you going to introduce me to your kids?''

''Stop calling them _my _kids,'' Dean frowns. ''You're freaking me out.''

''Oh, Dean.'' Castiel turns back around to face him, grin turning into a smirk as he flicks an imaginary piece of lint off his shirt. ''You can face Hell and the apocalypse and stare into the eyes of the end of the world and yet the mere _thought _of fatherhood still scares you. Yeah,'' he pats Dean on the shoulder rather condescendingly. ''You're tough as nails.''

Dean glares. Glaring and scowling is quickly becoming the norm for the remaining Winchester. People wonder nowadays, if he even remembers how to smile. (Sometimes he even wonders himself.) ''Know what?'' He snarls. ''Blow me, Cas.''

Cas lifts a shoulder in a shrug. ''I wouldn't say things like that if I were you, Dean,'' he says slowly. ''One of these days, I just might.''

While Dean sputters and tries to come up with a response (so far all that he's managing to get out is a myriad of squeaks), he doesn't even realize that his friend is already up the steps and reaching for the doorknob. ''Oh!'' He snaps out of it, racing forwards. ''Hey!'' He slams the door shut before Cas can step inside, glaring heatedly as he stands in front of the door. ''You tricked me.''

''Yes, I did.''

''What the fuck, Cas?''

''Come on, Dean, I just want to meet them. It's not like I'm going to bite them.'' He pauses and shrugs slightly. ''Unless they ask me to.''

Dean hesitates briefly, swallowing down a snide remark about the biting comment (because, _really_? Cas is getting so _strange_ and fuck, Dean can never understand half of what's going on in the guy's head and he hates that) as he crosses his arms over his chest, looking every inch the soldier he's always been. ''They're teenagers.''

''Grow a sense of humor, Dean.''

''When did _you _grow a sense of humor?''

''...Pot helps.''

Dean presses his lips together and then shakes his head wearily. He is honestly too exasperated to deal with Cas anymore. Castiel used to be this kick ass yet somehow decisively naive angel guy who understood none of Dean's pop culture references and wore a trench coat every freakin' day. Now, he's...Spicoli. (And he would even_ understand _that reference.) It's depressing. ''Look, they're teenagers, Cas. And you're..._this._ To them, you'd be like Santa Claus. Santa Claus with pot.''

''You think I'm going to offer them drugs?''

''_Don't_ offer them drugs.''

''Uh, excuse me.'' Both men whirl around, eyes landing on Quinn, who's poking her head out the window, a smile on her lips. ''We can hear you, you know,'' she says and the tone of her voice sounds both indignant and amused.

''Oh, Dean, she looks just like you,'' Cas nods, grinning.

''Stop that.''

''Just FYI, guys,'' Quinn pipes up. ''We may be teenagers but we're not stoners.'' She throws a small smile towards Cas. ''No offense.''

''None taken.''

''There's nothing wrong with stoners,'' she adds.

When she shuts the window, Dean sighs and fights against the urge to drop his head into his hands. He thinks he might be a little bit of an idiot for agreeing to this and he's sure they're going to remind him of that every day. Mumbling under his breath about teenagers, he grabs Castiel's arm and drags him inside. ''Kids,'' he says shortly. ''This is Cas.''

Quinn smiles politely and opens her mouth to speak, but once again Rachel beats her to it, leaping to her feet and sticking her hand out, rambling about Broadway and gold stars. And not for the first time, Dean wonders if there is something seriously wrong with this girl. When she's finished her introductory speech, Cas looks at her with wide slightly glazed over eyes and then turns to Dean. ''She's a little scary.''

''I really agree,'' Dean mumbles under his breath.

''It's nice to meet you, Cas,'' Quinn says politely because those manners her parents engraved into her brain don't just go away. ''I'm - ''

''Cas!''

Yet another beautiful blonde (Quinn is starting to get a little jealous of all these pretty girls who_ don't _have baby bumps in their way) bursts through the door, out of breath, eyes landing on Cas. At the sight of her, he winces slightly and shoots a look towards Dean. ''I've been found.''

''You sneaky little bastard!'' The blonde growls, smacking him over the back of the head.

''Joanna, such language in front of the children.''

''Children? What - Oh! Oh, _god_.'' Her eyes widen and stray to Dean, horror and disgust sweeping over her features. ''You and Ruby have finally procreated, haven't you? Shit, Dean, can't you - '' Effortlessly, Cas reaches out and grabs her shoulders, turning her towards the three slightly uncomfortable looking children. She deflates and frowns curiously, giving them each a look like she's sizing them up. She looks Rachel up and down and presses her lips together, her eyes stray to Puck's mohawk and she blinks and when her eyes linger on the curve of Quinn's stomach, she arches an eyebrow. For a moment, she's frighteningly silent. But then she turns to Dean and puts a hand on her hip. ''Does Ruby know you've taken in Lucas, Brooke and Peyton?''

Oh, One Tree Hill reference. That's a new one.

''She does,'' Dean says shortly. Quinn watches him eye the blonde carefully, face carefully blank yet somehow still intimidating in a big way. ''You got something to say, Jo?''

Jo looks at him, meets his eyes briefly and then a smirk flickers across her face, gone so quickly Quinn can't be sure if it was ever really there. ''Nope.''

''Great.'' And then Dean moves forwards and in an instant he's got one hand clamped around Jo's arm and the other around Cas' wrist and then he's dragging them towards the door, ignoring their protests.

''Dean!'' Jo protests, swatting at his chest with her free hand. ''Get your hands off me!''

''Get your asses out of here and I'll let you go,'' he responds easily.

''Oh, but the children and I - ''

''The children and you,'' Dean says firmly, shooting a glare towards Cas. ''Are done speaking now. Go away.'' They protest some more, their voices melting together into one big loud and insufferable annoyance and when Dean finally manages to get them out the door, he shakes his head with a sigh. Not for the first time, he wonders how those two ever found each other. He slams the door with a little too much force, bites back a wince when the floor practically vibrates under him with the slam and takes a moment to put on that trusty mask of his. Whirling around, he spares the three in front of him a glance and then crosses his arms over his chest. ''Now, where were we?''

''Rule number three,'' Rachel pipes up helpfully.

Puck mumbles something under his breath about how much he hates rules and Quinn rolls her eyes and swallows a nasty comment.

''Rule number three,'' Dean says thoughtfully. ''Oh yeah. If you piss me off, you're out. No apologies, no second chances. You're just gone. Am I making myself clear?''

Still smiling way too cheerfully, Rachel bobs her head up and down enthusiastically and chirps out a, ''Yes, sir.''

And Dean goes rigid.

His jaw clenches tightly, shadows pass through his eyes like flames flickering in the night, and for the first time, something sad and forlorn shines brightly in his eyes. Quinn sees it first, the way he tenses, the way his body stills, the way a battle seems to be going on inside of him. Beside her, Puck draws his lips into a thin line and Quinn can't help but notice the way he uncrosses his arms, one hanging limply at his side, the other so close to being stretched out towards her. Even Rachel seems to realize the effect her words have had on him.

''Rule number four,'' Dean says finally, voice softer than before, tainted with something Quinn can't quite distinguish. ''Don't ever call me sir.'' With his eyes darkened, his breathing slightly labored and his face a shade paler than before, he spins on his heel and storms out the door. It slams behind him and Rachel jumps.

There's an awkward moment of silence for a moment and then the unusually silent Puck just can't keep quiet anymore. ''See?'' He bursts out, turning to face both girls. ''The guy is a major douche! What the fuck are we doin' here?''

''Noah,'' Rachel admonishes.

''He saved our lives, Puck,'' Quinn snaps. ''Can't you be a little more grateful?''

''Grateful? Quinn, he hates us!''

''Well, we've hardly given him a reason to like us!'' She throws back at him. ''Between your attitude, my hormones and Rachel's...Rachelness, I'm sure we haven't exactly given him the greatest impression.''

''I say we leave,'' Puck says at last.

_''What?''_

''Um, excuse me,'' Rachel cuts in, frowning deeply. ''What exactly is my Rachelness?''

''You want us to leave?'' Quinn snarls, advancing on Puck and hitting him on the chest when he nods. ''Are you crazy? We won't last two seconds out there!''

''And you think this guy can keep us safe?'' Puck growls out, fingers curling around her wrist when she moves to hit him again. ''You think he can keep the baby safe?'' She scowls at him when he dares bring up their kid, her free hand protectively moving to her abdomen. ''He's an emotionless bastard, Quinn. An emotionless bastard who doesn't give a rat's ass if we live or die. We'll be safer somewhere else. I can keep us safe.''

She laughs bitterly, wrenching free of her grasp and taking a step backwards. ''You think you can keep us safe from the end of the world? Are you a moron?''

''No, I'm being realistic. Dean will only get us killed, Quinn.''

Both of them are so focused on each other that neither of them notices the way Rachel's eyes widen or the way she gasps and claps a hand over her mouth.

''He's a jackass who only cares about himself.''

''You don't even know him!''

''And you do? Fuck, woman, why do you keep defending him?''

''Because you keep attacking him!''

''He's an ass!''

''He saved our lives! He saved our lives and right now, he is the only thing standing between us and hell on earth. But if you want to leave so badly, then leave. I'm staying. I actually want to live through this.''

''Dean Winchester,'' Puck begins lowly and that's when Rachel grabs at Quinn's arm desperately. ''Is an asshole. He only cares about himself. He doesn't care about us. He hates us. And if he got the chance, he'd throw us to the wolves. Besides, it's not like anyone else here likes us. Have you seen the way they all look at us? They think we're stupid kids, Quinn. They all think we're stupid kids who are going to get us all killed. And if they think that then who do you think would be the first person they'd throw on the fire? Us. Face it, we're in more danger here then we are out there.'' He finishes his speech with one more, ''Dean Winchester is an ass. One day you're gonna realize that.'' And he probably expects more of a response than Quinn and Rachel's deer-in-headlights expressions. He frowns and leans forwards. ''Were you listening to anything I just...'' He trails off when he realizes their gazes are not on him, but something over his shoulder. Oh,_ snap_. He swallows hard. ''...He's right behind me, isn't he?''

They nod.

Puck reluctantly turns around, eyes falling on Dean.

Dean's leaning against the doorway, arms crossed, grin on his face, mirth dancing in his eyes. It freaks them out more than his 'I'm already tired of your face' look. ''That was quite the monologue, kid,'' he comments lazily. ''You finished?''

''Uh...yeah.''

''Good,'' Dean laughs and pushes off the door. ''I want you three out front in five minutes. We've got work to do.'' Then he turns around and leaves them behind again. Except this time, they can hear him laughing as he leaves. They're not sure if it's less or more frightening than his scowl.

''Noah,'' Rachel shakes her head. ''I think you hurt his feelings.''

''I think he's insane,'' Puck grumbles under his breath.

Quinn turns her best bitch face on him and punches him hard on the shoulder. ''I think you're an ass,'' she declares, before she huffs and races after Dean.

* * *

''He didn't mean it,'' she breathes out when she steps out onto the porch.

Dean chuckles dryly. ''Sure he did.''

''He was just being Puck.''

''Trust me, Quinn, that was not the worst thing that's ever been said about me.'' It's the bitter truth, but he's not sure she believes him. He'd love to dislike this girl, call her a burden, but there's something about her that reminds him of the way things used to be. The way it was before the world changed. She's a sweetheart, this one. And he doesn't like that he finds himself softening towards her.

''I'm still sorry,'' she says, and she proves his point. ''The things he said...''

''The things he said can't touch me,'' he says seriously. He silences for a moment, studying her carefully. He can't quite read people like Ruby can, but being a hunter has left him with some pretty handy observational skills. This girl is vulnerable but strong and jealousy rolls off of her in waves. He's pretty certain it has something to do with Gold Star and Mohawk and their overwhelming PDA that really has no place here. And that argument inside...it almost scares him how much their interaction reminded him of his relationship with Ruby. But the thing that really stands out about this young girl in front of him, is the way she looks at him. Like he's a hero.

It's been awhile since someone looked at him like that.

''Quinn,'' he finally says. ''You need to know that Puckerman is right about me, all right? I am an ass.''

She shakes her head, frown tugging at the corners of her lips. ''I don't think you're - ''

''Well, I am. I'm a cold hearted bastard, kid,'' he says sharply. ''I don't want you seeing something in me that isn't there. A hero, a good man. That's not who I am anymore. I don't want you trying to get close to me. You'll get hurt. You'll get hurt and you'll get killed,'' he glances at her stomach. ''You both will. And I don't want that. I want you to think of me like Puck does. I'm an asshole who doesn't care about you one bit and that's the way it has to be. Do you understand me?''

She stares at him, open mouthed and wide eyed for a long moment. He's sure he has succeeded in scaring her off. But then her eyes narrow and darken and her hands fall to her hips and he realizes his plan has gone south. ''You saved my life,'' she says softly. ''You took us in and you saved us from what's out there. But you do not control me and you don't get to talk to me like a child. I stopped being a child the moment the stick turned pink, 'kay? You may think you're all mysterious and crap, but you're not. I can see right through you. You act like this tough, macho guy, all 'I'm not scared of the end of the world and I don't care about you' but I know better. You're terrified. Just like the rest of us. And you don't hide it as well as you think you do. But you know what?'' She sneers. ''You are right about one thing. You are an ass. You are the world's biggest ass.'' She stops to take a breath, softening slightly. ''But I still think you're a good man.''

There is no noticeable reaction to her outburst other than the fact that he seems to be blinking a lot more than he was, but when she turns and stomps away, his lips twitch. It has been a long time since someone openly defied him, since someone other than Ruby or Jo or Cas (when he isn't medicated) stood up to him. He's Dean Winchester. He's the leader. The one who was chosen, long ago, to stop the apocalypse. He's the big, scary, emotionless dude who everyone either hates or is downright terrified of.

And he just got schooled by a sixteen year old pregnant girl.

He stares after her for a moment and then his lips twitch again. This time, he can't quite manage to push away the smirk that breaks out on his lips.

**end chapter three**

* * *

**AN: And there you have it. I'm hoping I'll be able to get another chapter up before I leave for summer vacation, but who knows? Just know that this story _will_ eventually be finished.**


	4. Think of Me

_AN: Yay! I'm back to this story! Yeah, it's been awhile._

_Okay, so before we get into the story there are some things I just want to address briefly. First of all, the unconventional pairing of Dean/Ruby. For those of you that don't read my other stories, I write Dean and Ruby a lot. Like, obnoxiously a lot. They are my favourite pairing and they do have a tendency to sneak into stories that don't focus on them. So, in short, yes, it is an unconventional pairing, but I love them and I write what I love. Basically, it comes down to this: don't like, don't read. _

_And second of all, I know that there hasn't been a whole lot of angst and action, but you have to remember that we are only FOUR chapters into the story. It's still kind of in the introduction stage. But the good news is I do have a kind of suspenseful arc coming up. I'm thinking it's going to start in the next chapter. But as I mentioned in chapter one, I don't really have a huge master plan for this story so I'm pretty much winging it for most of it. But I do know that we WILL get to see the Glee kids kicking ass and taking names. Eventually. I know that for sure._

_Third of all, other characters such as Bobby and Sam from SPN and the other Gleeks will most likely NOT appear. Yes, that does suck. I'd really love to see Sam interact with the kids. However, since this story is set in the future that 5.04 The End showed (oh, speaking of which, this story takes place about two years in the future instead of five so the characters aren't quite at the point where they were in The End), Bobby and Sam are both gone and as for the surviving Gleeks, IF they did make an appearance it would be much, much later on in the story. I might have to think about that one because I'd really love to see Sue interact with Dean._

_Fourth of all, Cas as a stoner. ...Just watch The End, okay?_

_Fifth of all, (I really should stop, I'm going to run out of ifths) this chapter introduces an original character named Nick McCoy and...I don't want to give too much away, but he's going to have a lot of ''screen time''. He's mainly going to have interaction with Ruby and Quinn throughout the story and he's not going to take away from any of the other characters. He's just mostly there for comic relief._

_Title of this chapter is ''Think of Me'' a song from Phantom of the Opera._

_Okay! Epic AN over!_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the insanity that led me to create this story.

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are**

_Written by Becks Rylynn_

* * *

**Part Four**

_''Think of Me''_

* * *

''Hold still.''

''I am.''

''No, you're not. You're wiggling. Hold _still._''

''I am _not_ wiggling.''

''You are. Jesus, Nick, I thought you were supposed to be a doctor.''

''Being a doctor and wiggling when some broad has her fingers in your bloody wounds are two very different things.''

''Oh, for God's sake, Nick, it's just a scratch.''

''Well, it _stings_. And you need to work on your bedside manner, Miss. Ruby.''

''Don't call me that.''

''Sorry. _Mrs._ Ruby.''

Ruby rolls her eyes as she carefully places a bandage over the laceration on the man's forehead, her eyes falling to the scratch on his cheek. Lips turning downwards into a barely there frown, she grabs his cheek, ignores his stifled squeak and swipes antiseptic over it with a cotton swab before he can stop her. He cringes, hissing slightly at the sting, but refrains from talking. Mostly because he can't with her hands grabbing at his face. Reaching behind her, she grabs a band-aid and that's when he pulls away. He jerks away from her touch, stepping backwards. She sighs heavily, unwrapping the band-aid. ''We can either do this the easy way or the hard way, Mr. McCoy. Choose wisely.''

He tosses her a glare. ''The last time you gave me a band-aid, I had a face full of Barbie all day long and everyone pointed and laughed.''

''Then get someone else to patch you up.''

''But everyone else is incompetent.''

''Then suck it up.'' She lunges forwards and slaps the band-aid on his cheek with lightning speed, one hand gripping his arm tightly to keep him from moving. When he scowls at her, reaching up to touch the band-aid, she smiles brightly and smoothes his shirt down for him. ''Don't worry,'' she says soothingly. ''I promise it's not Barbie this time.''

''Yeah?'' He eyes her suspiciously. ''Then what is it? Hello Kitty? Curious George? Dora the Explorer?'' He gasps, eyes widening in horror. ''Dear God, it's not Hannah Montana, is it?''

''Now, that would be just plain _mean_.''

''It's Hannah Montana.''

''It's not...Look, it's just a regular, boring band-aid, okay? No Kitty, no monkey, no evil little girl and her talking backpack and certainly no Hannah Montana. You know, I think Miley Cyrus had a hand in starting this apocalypse,'' she says. ''Her and the Jonas Brothers.''

''And Zac Efron,'' he adds.

''Right on.''

''You know,'' he starts, taking a seat in front of her. He drops his chin into the palm of his hand and peers up at her with a wide grin on his face. ''I've enjoyed our time together greatly. You and me...we do great banter. It's like foreplay.''

She pauses briefly in her attempts to gather up the garbage that has accumulated on the table, arching an eyebrow. ''Oh, Nick,'' she shakes her head. ''You were so close to going a whole half an hour without hitting on me.''

''Ruby, darling'' he says seriously, grabbing her wrist. ''Once again, I beg of you, have a drink with me.''

''And once again, I'm going to have to remind you,'' she pats his cheek, ''that I'm wearing a ring.''

''Hey, as long as that's all you're wearing.''

And she can't help herself. She laughs.

Nick McCoy is a very sweet and funny man, he is. Not to mention he's handsome, a doctor and a little arrogant. (Also, the accent. It's _very_ hot.) And really, handsome and arrogant is how she likes them. But no matter how hard he tries, Nick just can't ever compare to Dean, however broken and tired he may be. ''Sorry, sweetie,'' she smiles, drawing away from him. ''I like you, but Dean's still the original one-eyed king in the kingdom of the blind. But, if it's any consolation, when he brutally murders you for flirting with me, I _will_ miss you.''

''Well, at least that's something.'' He rises to his feet, shrugging into his jacket. ''You're breaking my heart, you know.''

''I'm a heartbreaker, all right.''

''Oh, and don't think I didn't catch that Buffy reference.''

The sound of the door creaking open alerts them to a new presence. ''Jo,'' Ruby greets, dumping the used cotton swabs and bloody tissues into the trashcan. ''Where's Wooderson?''

''Last I saw, he was being pulled into his cabin by Carmela and this really slutty looking redhead.''

''Now, Jo,'' Nick warns. ''Jealousy does not become you.''

''Sometimes I think that if I just got a giant butterfly net and chased him around with it my job would be a lot easier.''

''I know you're kidding,'' Ruby drawls with a smirk. ''But that'd be awesome to see.''

With a roll of her eyes, Jo turns her eyes to the bandages on Nick's face. ''What happened to you?''

''Oh,'' his eyes widen slightly. ''Well...there was this really huge beast of a thing - I mean, really huge. The thing must have been at least ten feet tall and it was going to eat this group of small school children, but then I stepped in and I was all 'you're going to have to go through me first' and it was very heroic of me and then - ''

''He got smacked in the face by a tree branch,'' Ruby cuts in.

He sighs and shoots her a look. ''Bloody hell, woman. You can't let me have anything, can you?''

''Don't worry, I wasn't buying your story anyway,'' Jo deadpans.

''That's a shame. Well, I'd love to stick around, ladies, but unfortunately, I've got appointments to get to.'' He sends Ruby one last wink. ''Doesn't that make me sound important? Appointments.'' With that same wide and goofy grin of his that he always seems to wear around Ruby, he presses his lips to the back of her hand, bowing like she's the queen of his dreams. ''_Au revoir_, my darling.'' She can't stop the smile that spreads over her lips. She has to admit he is quite charming. ''You are going to watch me walk away, are you not?'' He asks with a lopsided smirk.

''Oh yeah.'' She laughs when he walks away from her, adding a swagger just for her. When the door shuts behind him, she shakes her head and turns back to Jo, stopping in her tracks when she sees the look on the other woman's face. ''What? Why are you looking at me like that?''

''One of these days,'' Jo warns. ''Dean is going to shoot Nick McCoy in the foot for touching his woman.''

''I'm not his property. And Nick is harmless. Sweet, but harmless.''

''The fact that you think he's sweet makes him a little less harmless.''

''Oh, god,'' Ruby rolls her eyes and sits down in Nick's vacated chair, crossing her arms. ''Jo, stop being such a girl.''

Jo blinks and shakes her head. ''I don't even know how to respond to that.''

''Look,'' Ruby shakes her head with an easy smirk that slips across her lips. ''Nick is a nice guy. He's sweet and adorable and kind. I can't deny that. But I'm with Dean Winchester, okay? If sweet and kind was my type I would have gone for Sam.'' She stops suddenly, the smirk dying away instantly. Her gaze falls to the ground and she swallows down the lump that rises in her throat. The same grief that nearly drowned both her and Dean rears its ugly head for a brief moment that feels too long, ugly waves of pain that make her hurt all the way to her fingertips washing over her like water. This is precisely the reason why _that _particular name is banned from her world.

''Ruby?''

It's the small hint of concern in Jo's voice that does it.

Shaking it off, like she does everything else, Ruby pushes herself to her feet and plasters that all too familiar emotionless mask on her face. ''I don't want Nick,'' she says firmly. ''Don't make this into something bigger than it already is, Jo.''

Jo stares at her for a very long time, holding her gaze like she's studying her before she, much to Ruby's immense relief, shrugs and looks away. ''Whatever you say. So,'' she grins slyly and makes her way over to the bar on the other side of the room (because when the world is in complete and total danger of ending, the one thing Dean Winchester is going to insist on having in his little safe camp is a bar which, if alcoholism was funny, would be freakin' hilarious), leaning over the counter to pluck a bottle from behind with careless grace. ''Guess who I just met?''

Ruby presses her lips together and pulls herself onto a barstool next to her sometimes friend, taking the glass she is offered. Oh, wonderful. More talking about the children. Plus, it isn't like Ruby can't see that blatant disapproval in Jo's eyes so this should be real fun. ''Uh...Betty White?''

Jo frowns. ''Isn't she dead?''

''No.''

''I'm pretty sure she is.''

''No, she's not.''

''Betty White? Is dead.''

''Betty White will never die,'' Ruby states matter-of-factly.

''Okay, it's very clear you're avoiding the issue here.''

The smirk that had been resting on Ruby's lips slips off and is replaced by a tired looking frown that brings out the dark circles under her eyes. With a sigh, she downs the two fingers of whiskey like a pro and then pours herself another glass. ''You saw them,'' she states flatly, voice sounding a little rough due to the whiskey that has burned her throat.

''Oh, I saw them,'' Jo chuckles, somewhat disbelievingly. ''Strays, Ruby?'' She asks. ''You let him bring home strays? Do you really think that's a good - ''

''Let?'' Ruby laughs bitterly. ''Since when do I control Dean, Jo? Huh? When have I ever controlled that man?'' Jo shakes her head and silences, sipping her own drink slowly. Ruby sighs again and brings her hand up to rub at her tired eyes. She really should have known this was going to happen. When people question Dean's decisions, he growls and snarls at them until they back away slowly in fear of being pounded on and naturally, they come to her to complain. It's like she's his keeper or something. Like she's..._Sam._

''Do you honestly think we can keep them safe here?'' Jo asks quietly.

''Probably not,'' Ruby answers honestly. ''But Dean will make sure they go out fighting. He's not about to let these kids go and once he makes up his mind...that's it. You know that. You also know that if you question his authority, he'll throw you to the Croatoans.''

''I'm just saying - ''

''Well, don't _just say_, Jo.'' Ruby slams her glass down and rises to her feet, eyes hardened, mouth drawn into a thin straight line. ''These kids are our responsibility,'' she snaps, despite the fact that she had made it perfectly clear they were Dean's responsibility. Not hers. But who the hell was she kidding. Of course they're her responsibility. What is Dean's is hers. Sometimes being in an established relationship really sucks. ''Mine and Dean's. So we'll deal with it the best we can. You don't have to do a thing.''

_Annnd_ clearlythey have slipped out of friend mode.

It's not as if that is a particularly difficult thing for them to do. Ruby is Ruby and Jo is hardened by war and the seldom mentioned premature loss of her mother. Not to mention Ruby's jealousy towards Jo is still lurking somewhere in the background and hell, Jo's own jealousy towards Ruby can be blindingly apparent at times. The main problem with the two is that they're a lot like sisters. They both want the same things, they both love the same people and they both think the same way. Which pretty much means they're butting heads almost constantly. (Something that frustrates Dean and Castiel endlessly.)

''Look, Ruby,'' Jo shakes her head and pours them both another glass, unfazed by Ruby's suddenly pissed off tone. ''Just be careful, all right? It's not just keeping them safe from unnatural things that could be a problem. It's keeping them safe from people here. I mean, let's face it, the majority of the people here are either so unstable they can barely take care of themselves or they're selfish bastards who can't be bothered to look out for anyone but number one. And they're not exactly going to like three kids hanging around. Especially three kids that have the two leaders playing Mom and Dad to them.''

''Great,'' Ruby huffs. ''So, look out for a mutiny? Is that what you're saying?''

''Pretty much.''

''And what's with people thinking Dean and I are instantly going to play Mom and Dad?''

'' 'Cause that's what you do,'' Jo says plainly. ''You did with Sam, you did it with Cas when he lost his Grace, you even did it for me when my mom...'' She trails off and Ruby pretends she doesn't see the brief flash of heartache in the other woman's eyes. ''Being the parents,'' Jo says, ''that's just what you two do.''

Oh. Well, that's just great. Wonder if people refer to her as the Den Mother. Groaning, Ruby drops her head into her hands, feeling tired and headache-y. How wonderful. She's a mother. You know, she never wanted this. She never asked for this. The childish part of her is telling her to throw a tantrum. But that other part of her, the part that keeps her from breaking down every day is reminding her of the way Dean had acted around those kids. He may have seemed all tough and gruff but for a minute there it was almost like she had finally gotten the _real _Dean back.

She may be hard edged and jaded, but she loves Dean Winchester. She does. But the man she sleeps next to isn't the man she fell in love with. She fell in love with a man who loved life so passionately in spite of everything he knew about the darkness. It used to be like this: Dean Winchester liked Zeppelin and nights when you could see the stars and singing along with the radio too loudly. But he _loved_ his car that had been the only home he ever knew and his little brother and once upon a time, she had been so sure he loved her too. And he had a smile that was larger than life. But now...Now it goes like this: Dean Winchester fights and frowns and his eyes shine far too often and he doesn't touch her like he used to because when Sam_ died_, Dean died a little too. Actually, a lot. She's known that for a long time. When she lost one, she lost them both in the greatest tragedy she had ever seen.

But when Dean brought home those kids, she was so sure she saw_ him _again. The man with the larger than life smile. Despite his whole reluctant hero/'I must be insane to be doing this'/'I hate kids' shtick, she knows (she can see it in his eyes like she could once see the love he held for his brother) he's already beginning to care for these little runts. She almost wants to smile at the thought.

Dean always did have a weakness for children.

(Of course, that's when she thinks, _he would have made a great father_, and then she decides she needs another drink.)

* * *

So, what's it gonna be Dean-o? You gonna teach the pregnant chick how to fire a gun or are you gonna chicken out and send her to Ruby? Well, let's see. Which one is scarier? Like that's a question. Preggo's going shooting.

''I'm fucking insane,'' he mutters under his breath, his back towards the suspiciously quiet teens. ''I'm fucking insane and I'm going to hell for doing this.''

''Hey!'' The kid with the mohawk calls out, ignoring the hurried, ''_Noah_!'' from the brunette who seems to be permanently attached to his arm. ''Are we gonna learn how to shoot shit or what?''

Dean stifles a growl and turns back to them with an entirely too easy scowl. ''To learn how to shoot shit,'' he starts calmly, ''you need something to shoot_ at_, dumbass. And can you not piss me off for three seconds? I have a gun.''

''Asking Puck not to piss people off is like asking Lady GaGa to dial it down a little,'' Quinn quips, smirking and looking very proud of herself.

''The same could be said for you, MILF,'' Puck shoots back.

''Don't call me that.''

''Fine. Juno.''

''Is it impossible for you to behave like a mature adult?''

''I don't know. Is it impossible for you to not be a bitch?''

''You know what? Shove it, Noah Puckerman.''

He smirks. ''Already did, Q. That's why you can't fit into your Cheerios uniform anymore.''

Normally, this would be the part where Sam says, ''Dean! Ruby! Go to your corners'' except...oh. That's not who it is and Puck and Quinn are far more annoying than the original.

''Hey!'' The roar easily overpowers Rachel's feeble attempts to separate the feuding not-couple and all eyes go to Dean, who has fire in his eyes. ''Listen to me, you _Fast Times at Ridgemont High _rejects,'' he hisses impatiently. ''This is not high school. This is the real world. This is survival and in this new world nobody gives a fuck about your stupid high school shit. Do you understand that? When your life is in danger, adrenaline and instinct kick in and all that matters is survival. And when you have that loaded gun in your hand, I do not want you turning it on each other because of something that won't matter in five years. Besides, you two,'' he looks pointedly at Quinn and Puck. ''Are about to become parents. It's time to grow up. You got me?''

A moment goes by, with Puck scowling and Quinn staring at the ground and then Rachel cautiously raises her hand.

Dean blinks. ''Why are you doing that?''

''I have a question.''

''And your hand is raised because...?''

''Well - ''

''Once again;_ not _high school. What do you want?''

''I was just going to ask what_ Fast Times at Ridgemont High _is.''

While Puck shoots her a look like he is seriously reconsidering his choice of girlfriend and Quinn is smirking behind her hair, Dean is staring at Rachel with not quite blank eyes and a clenched jaw. ''I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.'' He turns away from them. ''Now, let's shoot shit.''

At that, Puck can't help but grin. ''Fuck yeah.''

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Rachel has no idea what to do with a gun, Puck beams like an excited little boy, but is admittedly clueless and Quinn crosses herself before she accepts the firearm from Dean. Training people has never been his favourite activity, mainly because it requires a certain level of patience that he does not have, but training these three is like some form of unusual torture.

First of all, Rachel talks with her hands, so when she emphatically waves her hands as she talks, she waves a loaded gun around and makes all of them extremely nervous. ''Yeah,'' Dean says slowly, pushing the barrel of the gun out of his face. ''You're going to need to _not_ point that at people.'' However, she does have impeccable aim. He cannot deny that. It kind of scares him a little.

Second of all, Puckerman talks out of his ass. His so called 'ninja skills' earn him a round of rowdy laughter from the girls when he can't even manage to hit one target. ''It's the gun,'' he whines defensively after a bullet ricochets off a nearby tree and Dean has to throw himself to the ground to avoid getting shot. Which he does not find amusing at all.

Third of all, while Quinn does a frighteningly kick ass job (it obviously scares the crap out of everyone, including Quinn herself) and manages to hit every target (''I have the determination of a Cheerio,'' she says and Dean has no idea what the fuck breakfast cereal has to do with it, but okay) he flat out refuses to send a pregnant teenager out into the big freaky world. He's already straddling the line between being a hero who wants nothing more than to keep these kids safe and being a total douchebag who is way too much like his father aka a jackass drill sergeant.

It's only after they've finished with firearms for the day and moved onto knives and hand to hand combat that he realizes just how agonizingly long it is going to take to train them.

Yep.

He's fucked.

* * *

She's not vehemently opposed to training to fight. Sure, it's not really something she's ever thought about before, but if it'll help keep herself and her daughter alive then she's all for it. However, Dean seems to think that just because she's pregnant she will somehow shatter into a million pieces like glass. So while Rachel and Puck get to learn some of the more 'dangerous elements of fighting' she is sent to Ruby, who, honestly, frightens her a little. Dean tells her that even though she can't do some of the more physical aspects of fighting, she can't just sit around and do nothing until the baby's born. But then he asks her how she is around blood and broken bones and that's when she starts to get a little suspicious.

She approaches the situation with extreme caution because Ruby is like a deadly mixture of her mother, Santana, Coach Sylvester and herself so Quinn is positive the woman is not someone she wants to piss off. It could very well end in bodily harm.

''Let me guess,'' Ruby says with a smirk when Dean walks Quinn into what can only be described as the absolute dirtiest bar she has ever seen. Although that doesn't say much considering the only bar she has ever seen is the one at her parents country club. ''You want me to take her because you have no idea what to do with a pregnant girl in combat training.''

Quinn tries to smile politely and smoothes her shirt over her baby bump. ''That...about sums it up.''

Dean rolls his eyes and steers Quinn over to a chair before grabbing Ruby's arm and pulling her aside. Naturally, because she knows they're talking about her and because the other blonde in the room (Jo, was it?) is making her nervous with the whole staring thing, Quinn leans forwards a little and does her best to eavesdrop.

''Are you drunk?'' Dean's asking dryly, crossing his arms and looking none too amused. ''Because it's one thirty in the afternoon. Even_ I _wait until at least two.''

''No, I am not_ drunk_,'' Ruby scowls. ''But,'' a wide smile crosses her face and she glances over Dean's shoulder towards Jo. ''Jo is.''

''This is why you two shouldn't hang out. One of you always ends up drunk. Or bruised.''

''Hey, it's not my fault the chick's a lightweight.''

''It is when you're the one to initiate the drinking contest.''

Ruby beams proudly. ''I drank her under the table.''

''That's...wonderful, darlin' but I swear, if I get thrown up on by some lush one more time...''

Quinn stifles a small, amused smile and wraps her arms around her stomach, ducking her head slightly. When she looks up, her eyes fall on Jo and she frowns at the critical gaze she is receiving. ''Can I help you?''

''So...you're pregnant.''

''You're observant.''

''How'd that happen?''

''Wine coolers.''

''Wine coolers?'' Jo wrinkles her nose. ''Who the fu - ''

''Joanna!'' Ruby snaps out, stepping away from Dean momentarily. ''Go home, sleep it off and try to remember to say no next time I propose a drinking contest because remember I don't like you.''

Jo mumbles incoherently and stumbles to her feet. When she nearly falls flat on her face, however, Dean sighs impatiently and pinches the bridge of his nose. ''Ruby, you make too many messes. Messes that _I_ have to clean up.''

''Oh, shut up, Dean,'' she sneers. ''At least I'm not the one who introduced Cas to pot. Couldn't clean that one up, could you?''

''Look,'' Dean shoots her a look as he reaches for the slightly swaying Jo, effortlessly throwing her over his shoulder and ignoring her squeak of protest. ''I need to get Jo away from the booze and then I need to get back to the other two Breakfast Clubbers before Rachel accidentally shoots Puckerman in the face because she's explaining a musical with her hands. Just take Quinn to see Nick, all right? I know he needs help and she looks fairly adept. Oh, and can you possibly try not to flirt with him this time? I'm a very jealous man.''

''Fine,'' Ruby sighs, like it's the biggest burden to her and folds her arms over her chest. ''You should get going before Jo throws up down your back.''

''Try not to traumatize the girl.''

''No promises.''

Quinn bites her lip and when Dean turns to her briefly to offer what might be considered some form of twisted comfort by saying, ''Don't worry, I'm like 75% sure she doesn't make people cry anymore'' it really doesn't make her feel better. It makes her miss Mr. Schue and Miss. Pillsbury. Dean and Ruby are very different from her former glee club teacher and his Bambi-like love interest.

Ruby must see the trepidation and anxiety on Quinn's face because she rolls her eyes almost immediately after Dean leaves, moving towards the teenager. ''Relax,'' she drawls, sinking into the chair next to Quinn. ''Despite what Dean says, I don't bite.'' She pauses briefly. ''Much.''

''That's not really comforting.''

''Do I look like I'm someone who does comfort?'' Ruby bites out, rubbing her temples.

''Not in the slightest.''

''Well, good.'' Flicking blond hair over her shoulder, Ruby heaves herself to her feet and crooks a finger at Quinn. ''Let's go, barbie doll. You think I have time to sit around all day?''

Quinn raises an eyebrow, but stands anyway. ''Well, you had time to have a drinking contest.'' She jumps slightly when Ruby whirls around to face her, but holds her head high and holds the other blonde's gaze. ''I don't think calling me barbie doll is an accurate description,'' she adds bravely. ''Maybe a few months ago but certainly not now.''

''They had a pregnant barbie doll once.''

''Yeah, I know. My parents bought it for me as a way of making sure I would never end up like her.'' She glances down at her stomach, fighting off a wince. ''Their project failed horribly. And then they kicked me out. But I probably didn't need to tell you that.''

''If they kicked you out because you got pregnant, they were doomed to fail at more than just a screwy chastity project,'' Ruby mutters under her breath. A small smile flickers on her lips and she tilts her head to the side, hands on her hips as she studies the girl in front of her. ''You know,'' she muses, ''I don't violently dislike you. You're much less annoying than the kid with the mohawk and an attitude problem and the brunette who needs to be sedated.''

Quinn tries not to let her breath of relief show. ''I think Rachel gets that a lot actually.''

''Shocking. _Really_. Now, seriously. Get your ass in gear and let's move. My hangover's already starting to kick in.''

''I thought you weren't drunk.''

''Let's not dwell, little miss eavesdrop.''

* * *

Problem.

Ruby is a very fast walker and Quinn has been struggling to keep up with her for the past five minutes. It feels like it takes forever to reach a small dilapidated cabin, off to the side of a tangle of wood houses that must hold the people who are going to save the world. It only feels so long because she spends most of the journey stepping over branches while practically jogging after Ruby. The woman walks like she's on a mission and even pre-pregnancy Quinn would have found keeping up with her a challenge. Hurrying after Ruby, she steps inside and pauses momentarily because it's almost like she's walked into a really dirty and shitty looking doctor's office. Minus the cheap, outdated magazines and elevator music.

''Nicholas!'' Ruby calls out, reaching over the counter for something and producing a blood red lollipop. ''I brought you something!''

There's a crash from somewhere deep inside the cabin and a head pops out from around a corner, effectively startling Quinn. ''Ruby, darling,'' the man that steps out from behind the corner has a crisp British accent, a charming smile and is undeniably handsome. Quinn wonders briefly, eyes widening slightly, if all the men here are handsome. (All the ones she's been introduced to are very...rugged and blush worthy.) ''You're going to rot your teeth. And we have no dentist in this charming abode.''

''You eat them.''

''I'm British. British people have rotten teeth.''

''Uh-_huh_, so anyway - ''

''Well!'' Nick grins a toothy grin (and his teeth are actually very nice and white) and looks at Quinn with dazzling eyes. ''_Enchantee, mon chaton. Comment vous appellez-vous_?'' He greets, taking her hand and kissing it gently.

''Uh,'' Quinn blushes and looks towards Ruby for help. ''I'm trying desperately to remember my sixth grade French.''

''He said 'pleased to meet you, my kitten. What is your name?' And can you not charm her, Nick? You're British, not French.''

Purposefully ignoring her, he looks Quinn up and down, still smiling that wide smile of his. ''Well,'' he says. ''Aren't you young and virginal looking.''

While Quinn raises her eyebrows at the virginal comment, Ruby shakes her head and slides her gaze to the ceiling in exasperation.

He shrugs, smile never faltering. ''All right, scratch that last part.''

''She's sixteen,'' Ruby warns.

Nick blinks. ''Crying shame.''

''Nick,'' Ruby says his name firmly and reaches out to grab his arm, squeezing hard enough he winces. ''This is Quinn. She's new here. Quinn, this is Nick. He's part of the whole 'let's all try not to die' camp we've got going here.''

''If you ask me,'' Nick drawls. ''Lucifer's a giant poofter.''

''He's also your new boss,'' Ruby tacks on.

Nick's smile fades. ''Hold on a tic. I'm her new what now?''

Ruby shrugs with the lollipop between her teeth and sinks down onto a chair, crossing her legs carelessly. ''Nick, I remember you complaining about the lack of help you get here. There was a lot of profanity in your rant. You were waving your arms around like a lunatic. It was a very impassioned rant. Well, problem solved. Now you've got Quinn. Apparently she's very smart.''

''Yes, but what can Quinn _do_?''

''Uh...hi,'' Quinn says hesitantly, raising a hand. ''Quinn is right here.'' All eyes go towards her and she crosses her arms over her stomach. She's not usually a shy girl. She's Quinn fucking Fabray. She was HBIC at McKinley. She was half bitchy Cheerio, half polite Christian girl from one of the most well respected families in Lima. Shy had never been part of her vocabulary. But the people she's meeting are way different than the population of Lima, Ohio. She has no idea how to act around people who know the world is ending. However, with that said, she's pretty sure she needs to impress Nick because if he won't let her work with him and if Dean won't let her fight then she'll be stuck watching fire rain down or whatever while everyone else does something productive and she may be many things but she is _not_ a slacker. ''I'm not six, you know,'' she says, looking back and forth between Ruby and Nick. ''I'm not some child that needs to be taken care of all day every day. I'm about to have a child. I can handle the sight of blood, I know CPR, I know first aid and you need help. I've got to assume that with the world kinda ending, people get hurt a lot and you may be charming, but you're only one man. I can help you. You may have to teach me a few things, but I promise I'm a quick learner. Don't let my age, or my baby bump for that matter, fool you. I can do this. Besides,'' she adds. ''Being here might give me an escape from Manhands.'' She draws in a much needed gulp of air and watches Ruby and Nick share a glance, crossing her fingers behind her back.

''Okay,'' Ruby starts slowly. ''A: I don't know who you're referring to when you say Manhands, but name calling is very childish. B: I thought you talked _less_ than your counterpart. And C...'' She turns to Nick. ''I told you she was smart.''

Nick chuckles. ''Kitten, if you've got Ruby singing your praises, you can't be all bad.'' After a moment of silent deliberation (which is really code for pretending to study Quinn while secretly checking Ruby out) he shrugs. ''Well, I'm bored so you're in.''

That giant weight on her shoulders gets a little lighter. It may not be much, but it's a start.

* * *

''So,'' Quinn says once she's a little more acquainted with her new 'boss' (she_ really _can't call him that. It's not like she's getting paid for this). ''Transformers, huh?''

Nick shoots her a look. ''Pardon?''

''The band aid on your cheek.''

He sighs and looks at Ruby, who's smiling around the lollipop in her mouth. ''Darling...''

''What?'' She smiles innocently. ''Its robots. That's manly.''

* * *

It's been a long day.

Obviously Quinn is not the only one who thinks so because shortly after she trudges back to her current digs (she can't yet call it a home because that's not what it is to her and she's not sure it will ever be) as the sun is setting, Puck and Rachel all but tumble through the door, looking a little worse for the wear.

''Whoa, what happened to you two?''

''Dean tried to kill us,'' Puck pants out as the man in question strolls through the door, looking unaffected by whatever it is that has tired Puck and Rachel out.

''That's what training is, kid. Better get used to it.''

''I take very good care of my body,'' Rachel rasps out, collapsing on the couch next to Quinn. ''I'm in impeccable shape. Because you can't go to Broadway if you're not in shape, you know. Broadway is very physical - ''

''There's porn on Broadway?'' Puck pipes up.

''But,'' Rachel continues, ignoring Puck's vulgarity. ''Today has been one of the most physically exhausting days of my entire young life and I think I'd like to lie down and die now.''

''You keep whining and I'm going to make you do laps,'' Dean says lazily, pulling open the fridge.

Rachel squeaks and puts a pillow over her head.

''Shut up, Berry,'' Puck advises. ''I say this because I care. He's _not_ kidding.'' He turns his attention to Quinn. ''He made me run laps five times today.''

''That was probably only because you annoy him,'' Ruby offers helpfully.

''I'm already the favourite,'' Quinn whispers just so she can see the way Rachel bites her lip and Puck rolls his eyes.

The sun has just disappeared and the night has just begun when Rachel, again, begins to complain about being sore, seemingly not caring one little bit about Dean's threat. Quinn can't blame her really, she sees the way Puck cringes when he reaches for something (and note how Puck is the one she is watching) and that's when she thinks that maybe she's lucky she didn't have to work as hard as them. Well, thank you baby bump.

In response to her complaint, instead of making her run around in circles for him, Dean merely grins slyly and says, ''You're alive,'' before bringing a bottle of beer to his lips. And he must think no one notices the way he sends a side long glance towards Ruby and catches her eye. In return, Ruby smiles wide enough to show her teeth and make her eyes sparkle before she looks away. But Quinn sees and she has to duck her head to hide her smile behind her hair because whatever that was, it was the first _sweet _thing she's ever seen them do and she's positive she was not meant to see it.

They're hard edged and jaded, but she's finding she sort of likes them.

* * *

This is kinda the way their new world works.

And she's glad she's alive, she really is. She's happy to be alive and well and she's so grateful that her baby is fine. But when she closes her eyes to go to sleep, she sees Finn's face in the flames of a world on fire.

She wakes up wondering if she really needs sleep that badly.

* * *

Sometime well after midnight, she's counted 253 sheep and she's done all the breathing exercises in the world and she still can't sleep. Rachel sleeps soundly and Quinn is not surprised at all that instead of snoring, Rachel Berry actually hums in her sleep. Quinn would love to say it annoys the hell out of her, but she can't. It's an oddly comforting sound. It reminds her of Glee club and Finn and life before the end of the world.

A shadow passes by the window just as she's telling herself a fairytale in her head and she's on her feet before she even realizes what she's doing. Logically, if the world is ending and if you've just learned of the existence of monsters and demons then getting up to go investigate when a strange shadow passes by your window is not a good idea. But she's tired and frustrated because she can't sleep and she's thinking of the people she's lost so she's really not at her best. She tip toes out of the room and as quietly as she can, she opens the front door and steps outside. A breeze ruffles her hair and she pulls her sleeves over her hands, shivering in the cold night air.

She catches sight of him, down the steps, head tilted back to look at the stars. Licking her lips, she glances behind her towards the warm safety and then towards him. Despite the unapproachable-ness of the way he's standing, she takes a step forwards and the moonlight shines off her blond hair. (She always goes towards him when she's not supposed to.) ''Puck?''

He turns and she's taken aback by the sadness in his eyes. ''What are you doing here?''

''I just...'' She frowns when she catches sight of the beer in his hands. ''You're not drunk, are you?''

''So I stole a beer. That doesn't mean I'm drunk.''

''...You_ stole _a beer? You actually _waited_ until they went to sleep to - ''

''They're not asleep. They went out. They're probably fucking,'' he says with a nod. ''And anyway,'' he shuffles his feet. ''I had to steal it.''

''You _had_ to?''

''Yeah. Ruby said I was underage so stealing it was the only way.''

''You _are_ underage.''

He rolls his eyes and takes a swig.

''Puck,'' she says his name hesitantly, wrapping her arms around herself in an effort to keep warm. ''Are you...okay?''

''Fine,'' he says shortly.

''Really?'' Quinn sinks down onto the porch step and drops her chin into her hand. ''Because I think you're lying.''

''Fuck, Quinn,'' he mutters, shaking his head. ''I don't do this shit, okay? I don't talk about my feelings or whatever. I'm not a fucking girl. I get drunk. It's funner.''

''That's not a word.''

''What? Funner? Is too. I said it.''

''That doesn't make it a word.''

''Does too.''

She shakes her head at him and sighs dramatically. ''You're such an idiot,'' she says, somewhat sadly. ''I hope she gets my brains.''

''I hope she gets my hair.''

''Do you miss him?''

He halts like a deer caught in headlights at her sudden question. ''W-What? Who?''

She sends him a 'don't be difficult' look. ''You _know_ who, Puck. He was your best friend. He was your best friend and you...we watched him die,'' she chokes out the last part and has to swallow hard. ''We...We had his blood on our hands...''

''Quinn, stop it.''

''We_ felt _his heart stop beating and we watched him close his eyes and - ''

''Stop talking.''

''And even though he was mad at us, he still told us that he loved us and we have to carry that around for the rest of our lives, however long that may be and you can't say you're fine because _I'm_ not fine. And if I'm not fine then neither are you because...it's always been the three of us. Do you remember that? Do you remember when you were my boys?'' She speaks wistfully, memories like dust in her fingers. ''It's always been me, you and Finn and its _okay_ to be sad while you're here with me because - ''

''Quinn, shut up!''

'' - I feel it too.''

He stares at her with a heaving chest and shining eyes and she hears him when he whispers his best friend's name like a prayer in the night. She's crying when she stands and makes her way down the steps because she still sees Finn in her head and she's terrified one day she'll forget him. ''And it's not going to be okay,'' she cries. ''It can't be okay anymore. Because Finn was beautiful and tall and sweet and caring and you were both mine before you were hers. We're not different, Puck. You and I...we're not different. Not anymore. I lost one of my boys and you lost your brother, because that's what he was and you know it, and we loved him _so much_.'' She closes her eyes and lets the tears fall from her eyes, making steady tracks down her cheeks. ''So don't pretend you don't hurt like I do.''

Puck stares at her for what feels like a lifetime, beer bottle ready to drop, eyes ready to overflow. Then he sits down on the ground, (more like collapses) puts his head in his hands and cries. ''Finn,'' he says, like the name is physically strangling him from the inside. ''He was everything, Quinn. He was fucking _everything_ to me.''

She puts a cautious hand on his shoulder because she's afraid to do more and tries to breathe through her own suffocating cries. ''I know.''

His hand darts up and he clutches at her wrist, looking up at her with pleading eyes. ''I remember.''

Her lips tremble and quiver and then she's down on her knees in the dirt cradling Noah Puckerman in her arms while he cries and she prays. She prays because it's all she knows how to do and faith is such a powerful thing that even the most terrible of things cannot erase it from deep inside of her. She prays to the stars and the heavens and whoever's listening to help them all, to spare their lives and guide them. She prays for forgiveness and survival and absolution and grace. But her heart hammers against her ribcage because even though her faith is deeply rooted and the belief and trust in God is still somewhere in there, there's a sickly fear in her chest that won't go away.

She prays with everything she has.

But the world is _dying_ and...

...and she's not sure if anyone's listening anymore.

**end chapter four**

* * *

**AN: And there you have it! I have no idea when the next chapter will be up so I hope you read this one slowly because it might have to last you awhile. However, I do know that there will be a little bit of a time skip. I'm thinking around a month. Just to give them time to train and get used to their surroundings so we can get into the action. Also, ever since the beginning of this story I've been working on a way to have Dean sing (possibly with the Glee kids, possibly with just Quinn, possibly a duet with Ruby) because we all know Jensen can sing and I think I may have decided on a really wacky night of karaoke. And possibly a lot of alcohol.**

**Wow, by the way, I did not mean to draw so many parallels between Dean/Ruby/Sam and Puck/Quinn/Finn. That just kind of happened. And I know Puck and Rachel may be a wee bit exasperating in this story, but they will get better and more likeable as the story goes on.**


	5. From Me to You

_AN: Holy crap, I'm getting out a new chapter of Where the Wild Things Are! I've shocked myself! Okay, couple of things: _

_A) This chapter has a lot of swearing in it. Like, a lot, a lot. Part of that is because part of this chapter is from Puck's POV and he's a pretty...profanity laden dude. And then of course there's Dean and Ruby and they're big swear-ers too. _

_B) This chapter sheds a little light on something that happened in Dean and Ruby's past that will be touched upon throughout the story. _

_C) Get ready for some action!_

_Chapter title is ''From Me to You'' by The Beatles._

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are**

_Written by Becks Rylynn_

**

* * *

**

**Part Five**

_''From Me to You''_

_

* * *

_

Seriously, Puck's totally cool with the weird friendship/understanding that Quinn seems to have forged with Dean Winchester. She's a big girl, she can handle herself. Besides, it's not like she's his girl or anything. She burned that bridge and he's with Berry now. Quinn's just his baby mama. So, really, Puck's abso-fucking-loutely fine with the obvious fact that Quinn seems to be developing a bit of a school girl crush on Mr. Fearless Leader. It's...It's _whatever_, right?

...Okay, fuck that noise. He ain't down with this shit.

First of all, the dude's old enough to be her father. Legit. Puck checked with Ruby. Dean is 33. If he'd had a kid at seventeen, Quinn could be that freaking kid, okay? Second of all, that is a Puckerman she is carrying so he figures that should definitely give him some say in who she thinks about when she sings, _when I think about you, I touch myself_ in the shower. Which she did. This morning. And if she's thinking of Dean in the fucking _shower_ while singing _that_ song then that is fucking _not okay_. Half of that kid is his (hopefully the half with the mohawk) and he's just trying to be a good dad. Third of all, Dean's got a woman and Ruby's...whoa. Like, if Puck wasn't in a committed relationship with Rachel Berry (her words), he'd totally be willing to tap that. Also, Ruby looks like the type of chick who'd drop kick any other girl who touches her man all the way to somewhere far, far away. And fourth of all...it's just gross, okay?

I mean, sure, the Puckerone has his own sordid past with the cougars of Lima but, like...it's Quinn and she's...she's _Quinn. _What the fuck ever. If she starts belting out Taylor Swift, Puck swears he's gonna punch Dean in the face. Regardless of the fact that if he does that, he will most likely get his ass handed back to him. By Ruby.

(Maybe his problem is just that it makes him so damn frustrated to see her look at Dean the way Puck wants - _wanted_. Past tense, dude - her to look at him.)

It's only after Quinn makes a lame joke and only Dean is the one to offer her a half hearted, distracted smile that Puck decides to take action. More specifically, when he sees Dean briefly put a hand on the slightly discouraged pregnant girl's shoulder before slipping out the door, Puck yanks Rachel aside (subtle, by the way) to share his conspiracy theory. Which basically consists of, ''I think they're screwing.''

Rachel's eyes widen to the size of saucers (Pillsbury and her Disney Princess eyes would be proud) and then she reaches out to smack him on the arm. ''Noah! That is the mother of your child you're talking about.''

''Well, she didn't get knocked up by_ not _screwing around, Berry,'' Puck mumbles out, rubbing his shoulder 'cause damn, Berry packs a punch.

Rachel purses her lips and narrows her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. If he were in a better mood, he'd probably choose to rip her clothes off. She can annoy the fuck out of him, but she's fucking hot. ''There are so many holes in your theory, Noah. It isn't even funny.''

''Like what?''

''Well, let's create a list, shall we?''

Oh. Awesome. A list. He has awoken the beast. Worse. He has awoken the _Glee Club Diva_. Holy effing shit.

''Number One: Dean is, at least, in his early thirties - ''

''He's 33. I checked with Ruby.''

''Right, yes. 33. Quinn is sixteen. Meaning, if they were, as you so eloquently put it, screwing...it would be illegal, highly immoral - ''

Puck snorts. ''Yeah, 'cause Dean seems like the type of guy who has _morals_.''

'' - and,'' Rachel shoots him a withering glare for interrupting her. ''He would also be committing adultery considering he's married.''

''Actually, they're not really married.''

''Noah! ...Wait, they're not?''

''Nope.''

''Then why do they wear rings?''

He shrugs. ''I dunno. They like screwing with people?''

''Mmmhmm. May I go on now?''

''Sorry. Go on.''

''Yes, well,'' Rachel flips her hair. ''The matter of adultery brings us to number two: Ruby. From what I know about Dean, he does not appear to be the type of man to cheat. Especially not on a woman like Ruby who is likely to kill him in cold blood. And while there does seem to be a strong resemblance between Quinn and Ruby - ''

''You noticed that too?''

''It's all in the shape of their eyes.''

''Oh...yeah. The eyes. That's what I was talking about. I totally wasn't talking about how smokin' they both are.''

Rachel pauses briefly to frown at him before continuing her weirdly well thought out list. ''While there is a resemblance between Quinn and Ruby, I don't believe Dean is physically attracted to Quinn at all. If he was, there would have been signs.''

''Signs?''

''Dilation of the pupils, changes in his breathing patterns, brighter smiles, prolonged eye contact, etc. Attraction is a chemical reaction, Noah, and all of these things have not happened around Quinn. However, they have happened when he is around Ruby.''

''You study the way his pupils dilate around Ruby? Do _you_ want to fuck him?''

''Number three: Quinn's pregnant.''

''Yeah. And being pregnant is supposed to make women, like, super horny.''

''Number _four: _Even if Quinn does have or will have some sort of crush on Dean - which I, for one, cannot blame her for. His general appearance is...quite tasteful.''

''What does that - _oh! _You think he's hot!''

''...I would have said it differently, but yes. Back to my point. Even if Quinn developed a crush on him, he would never reciprocate the feelings because it is my personal belief that he thinks of her as a child and one cannot become intimately involved with someone they think of as a child. ...Unless there's role playing involved.'' She offers him a soft smile and places her palms flat against his chest. ''Do you see what I'm getting at here?''

Puck bobs his head up and down, lips twitching in anger. ''You think Dean and Quinn are role playing.''

She closes her eyes and lets out a sigh, rubbing her forehead. He's too busy fuming to realize she is hugely exasperated. Dean and Quinn. _Dean and Quinn_. Thirty three year old pervert and sixteen year old pregnant girl. Role playing. Oh, yeah. Puck's gonna kill that kinky bastard. His hands clench into fists and since Dean's not here for him to glower at, or punch out, he turns and eyes Quinn, who is sitting at the table, absently nibbling on a piece of toast and reading one of those stupid medical textbooks she always seems to be absorbed in. Because she's supposed to be learning how to be a nurse or whatever. (Just 'cause the world's ending doesn't mean she doesn't have career options. Apparently.) Crumbs fall onto her swollen stomach and she looks down, causing her hair to fall into her eyes. She brushes the crumbs off with care and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. Puck feels a sigh building in his throat and it feels just like when he used to watch her walk down the hall with her hand in Finn's. Quickly, he stifles it down and turns back to Rachel. His _girlfriend._

''If you're so adamant about this,'' she's saying quietly. ''You could always ask her.''

''You want me to just go up to her and outright ask her if she's fucking Winchester?''

''I'd suggest wording it better. Preferably without any profanity or vulgar metaphors.''

Puck looks back towards Quinn, who is now cleaning up the breakfast dishes like some sort of domestic goddess, gliding around the kitchen in that stupidly beautiful way of hers. He weighs his options for a minute, frown tugging at his lips. On the one hand, he'd really like to know if his theory is correct before he kicks Dean where the sun don't shine (because then he'll most likely have to hide for awhile in fear of Ruby's wrath 'cause that chick will seriously fuck his shit up Buffy style if he messes with her man). On the other hand, talking to Quinn has never really been his strong suit. Talking to _anyone_ has never really been his strong suit. He's not a talker. At all.

His doubt, however, is quite effectively put on hold when Quinn pulls on her jacket and announces that she's leaving and she'll see them later. ''Hey, Quinn!'' He hurries after her, slipping out the door to catch up with her. ''Wait up!''

She doesn't stop walking, making her way down the stairs oddly fast for a pregnant chick. He falls into step with her easily and in return, she sends him an uneasy frown. ''What do you want, Puck?''

He shrugs and shoves his hands into his pockets. ''Just thought I'd walk you to Nick's,'' he sends her a cocky smirk. ''Nurse Fabray.''

She rolls her eyes at him.

They walk in silence for about three minutes and with each passing second, things get a little more awkward between them. For many reasons. Puck isn't great with words and shit like that, okay? Usually nowadays Rachel either talks for him or tells him what to say. It's annoying as fuck most of the time, yeah, but somehow she can make it adorable and she does kinda save him from putting his foot into his mouth a lot of the time. That's super duper shit and all, but Rach can't talk for him in this situation. Unfortunately, Quinn's baby belly doesn't help along the awkwardness either. It reminds him of responsibility and Finn and then he needs to go breathe into a paper bag because holy shit the world's ending and he's going to be a dad. Not to mention it's been about a month since he did that totally unmanly crying in her arms thing and they haven't really talked since.

In the cold early December air, Quinn clutches her book to her chest, Puck shoves his hands into his pockets and they both crunch through the dead, minced, leaves. He's trying so hard not to think about Lima and everything he's lost (he's a BAMF, okay, but when he thinks about everyone who isn't there anymore - Finn, Mom, Abby, Mr. Shue, Finn, Mom, Abby, Abby, Abby, _Abby_ - he just wants to curl up in a ball and wait for Death to come and get him too and he can't do that when Quinn and Rachel are still here and they need protecting) but when he looks at her out of the corner of his eye and sees her biting down on her lip, he wonders if things would be this awkward at home. If the world was totally a-okay. They'd still have Glee club and Finn would still be alive and...things would be better. Wouldn't they?

''So,'' he speaks up at last. ''That Dean guy...he's quite the guy, huh?'' Smooth, Puckerman, real smooth.

Quinn frowns and arches an eyebrow at him. ''I guess.''

He bobs his head up and down and mutters a ''cool'' even though he's extremely disappointed at her vague answer. They walk a little further and when Puck sees Nick's cabin in the distance, he decides the best thing to do right now would be to adopt a now or never mindset. He stops her in her tracks, grabs her by the shoulders, meets her eyes and straight up asks her, ''Quinn, do you have the hots for this guy?''

He's not really sure what reaction he's expecting. Possibly some sort of bitch out. Or hurried and unbelievable denial. What he's not expecting, however, is what he gets. She starts to laugh. Like, really laugh. A lot. She doubles over in laughter, clutching at his arm for support and he pinches his lips together in frustration. ''Do I...Do I...'' She peels off in another burst of laughter and he takes the book from her hand before she drops it.

''Hey, Lolita, I'm serious here.''

She laughs even harder when he calls her Lolita. That one's probably because she's surprised he knows what that is. (What? Berry was reading it and...and he may have glimpsed. That was some fucked up shit, all right?) When she finally sobers, she stands straight and wipes tears from her eyes, smiling so widely it must hurt her jaw. ''I'm sorry,'' she gasps out. ''That's a...'' She bites down on her lip. ''...Valid question.'' A snort escapes her lips and she claps a hand over her mouth.

''Damn fuckin' straight,'' he mutters. ''So...do you?''

She blinks at him for about two seconds...and then promptly dissolves into another fit of laughter. She is still laughing when she turns around to finish the trek towards Nick's. He calls out to her and she throws her head back and laughs some more. She laughs all the way to the door and when the door opens, Puck hears Nick greet her with a, '' 'Ello, kitten. What's so funny?''

Her laughter echoes through his head long after she's stepped inside and the door has shut after her. Well, that went...weirdly. Puck stands there for several minutes trying to regain his bearings and figure out what the hell just happened. So...was that a no? Nah, he's not convinced. She was avoiding the question. He's still pretty sure she's fucking Dean for extra credit. His jaw tightens, he narrows his eyes and his hands clench into fists. Dean Winchester. What a dick. Ready to report back to Rachel with his findings, Puck spins on his heel and almost instantly lets out a surprised squeak. Yes, a squeak. He rears backwards, his foot catches a rock and he goes down hard on his ass.

Ruby stares down at him with her arms crossed and her head cocked to the side. ''Graceful,'' she deadpans. ''Like a fucking swan.''

He scrambles to his feet and towers over her. ''What the fuck, Ruby?''

''It's time to put on your big boy clothes, Teenage Dream,'' she informs him plainly. ''We're going out.''

''Uh,'' he smirks down at her arrogantly. ''I kind of have a girlfriend. No offense or anything, you're really hot but - ow!''

Ruby reaches forwards lightning fast and grabs onto his ear (_onto his fucking ear_) with a scowl. And then, despite his protests, she proceeds to all but drag him away.

God. He's stuck with a bunch of psychopaths for the rest of his life (however short that may be) and one of said psychopaths is screwing his baby momma. Fucking great. His life could totally be a movie.

* * *

By the time Ruby has dragged him all the way back home (or whatever the fuck you want to call that place) she is now gripping his arm with her nails digging into his skin and while he asks her every five seconds what's going on, she hasn't said one word. When she spots Dean ushering a frightened looking Rachel out of the cabin, she lets go of Puck and shoves him backwards into a truck that he hadn't noticed until now. Ruby is an odd woman, isn't she?

Dean steers Rachel towards a small group of rag-tag men and women who all look pretty bored and impatient and then crooks his finger towards Puck. Now, in the time that they have been here Puck has formed a general rule of hating Dean and his orders. But his girl is currently standing in the middle of a group of unwashed men and one of them is looking at her in a very bad way. That shit ain't kosher. So this time he only glares at Dean as he makes his way over to Rachel, instead of making a smartass comment.

He gets the feeling Dean is surprised by this.

''Uh, Berry, do you have any idea what's going on?'' Puck asks, draping an arm around her shoulder.

She shakes her head, sending a withering glare in the direction of that one man who is looking at her like a piece of meat. ''None whatsoever.''

''Is Quinn with Nick?'' Dean asks, fingers gripping the hem of Ruby's shirt.

She nods. ''Yeah. Plus, Cas is supposed to go over there for...something. I don't know. Nick told me he needed Cas for something, but I wasn't really listening. But yeah, she's good.''

Dean seems to nod in approval for about a second before he frowns. ''What if it's Nick?''

''It's not Nick,'' Ruby sighs patiently.

''Ruby, I know you have a soft spot for the guy, but - ''

''Dean, do not start this.''

Before Puck is able to speak up with all of the questions floating around in his head, his girlfriend decides to totally and completely lose her shit. ''DEAN!'' She narrows her eyes and storms right up to the man, planting her hands on her hips. ''I demand to be informed of our current status!''

''Excuse me?''

''WHAT IS GOING ON?''

Dean and Ruby look at her for a second...and then look away like she isn't even there. Well, that's not really surprising. The Lima gang have come to realize that unlike Mr. Shue, Dean does not just take Rachel's orders. Quinn thinks this will be good for her. She'll learn that people in the real world don't take her orders or whatever. Yeah, okay, so Berry might be a little high maintenance, but Puck does not like seeing his girl being ignored. ''You'll be careful?'' Dean asks, pulling Ruby to him and leaning down to peck her lips.

''Always.'' She touches his cheek lightly, offers him a smile and then turns away from him. ''Risa!'' She calls out towards a brunette (not bad looking) who pushes past Puck roughly. ''You're in charge of the Goonies over there,'' she says, crooking her finger towards the small group of people standing behind Puck.

Risa nods. ''Got it.''

''Wait - ''

Rachel's plea is cut off when Dean wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulls Puck to him with the other. ''And you two children,'' he begins, leading them towards the truck. ''Will do whatever Ruby tells you. She tells you to fall back, you fall back. Even if you don't know what that means. She tells you to fucking lie down and play dead, you two better be so convincing it warrants an Oscar. If either of you do something stupid to get her hurt or killed, you're out and you can go fend for yourselves.'' He wrenches open the door of the truck and unceremoniously pushes them in. ''Am I making myself clear?''

''Yes, but - ''

He cuts Rachel's plea short by slamming the door shut. He smiles widely and waves at them as Ruby slides into the driver's seat. ''Have a good day at school, kids!''

Rachel wastes no time in rolling down the window and staring out at him with big, scared eyes. ''But I don't understand what's happening!'' The engine roars to life and she looks like she's about to cry.

''Ruby will explain everything.''

''But - ''

When the truck lurches forwards, both Puck and Rachel nearly knock themselves out when their bodies jerk forwards, narrowly missing smashing their heads against the dashboard. Ruby shoots them both a smirk. ''For God's sake,'' Dean bites out. ''Will you two please calm down and keep your damn chins up? You're embarrassing me.''

Then the truck squeals away.

While Rachel freaks the fuck out beside him and Ruby keeps her eyes on the road, Puck turns around and swallows. Back in the dirt, Dean waits a moment and then the smirk slips off his lips and he goes tearing off in the opposite direction. Puck presses his lips together. Oh, fuck. Something big is about to go down, isn't it?

And Quinn is still there.

His eyes widen.

* * *

''Ouch!''

''Sorry!''

Castiel sends her a reproachful look with narrowed eyes.

Quinn grimaces and tries to steady her shaking fingers. Her heart is beating so fast she's afraid it will beat right out of her chest and there is a needle in her gloved hand. What the hell had she been thinking? She can't do this! She can't suture a freaking wound! She's only sixteen! She sinks her teeth into her lower lip and takes a deep breath. _No. _No, she will not give up. She is Quinn Fabray. She is the HBIC. She can do this. Carefully, she threads the needle through the skin again and does her best to ignore the grunt of pain she gets in response.

''Don't listen to him, kitten,'' Nick says encouragingly. ''You're doing marvellous.''

Castiel jerks in pain again and she looks up at him through worried, terrified and apologetic eyes. ''Sorry.''

''It's fine.''

''He's just being a sour pothead,'' Nick says. ''Need some more pot, pothead?''

''Shove off,'' is the response the 'pothead' in question throws back at him.

She clenches her free hand into a fist and licks her dry lips. She hates this. So much. She wants to cry and whimper. She's horrible at this, Cas clearly doesn't like it and there is a lot more blood than she thought there would be. But she is not going to give up. Fabray's don't give up. That is not the way it works. When the needle pierces skin once more and Cas opens his mouth to complain, Quinn snaps. She looks up at him with fiery eyes and a sneer. ''Hey,'' she snaps. ''You're getting your arm stitched up by a teenage girl in the middle of a war torn summer camp. Of course it's gonna fucking hurt. Unless you'd rather do this yourself, I'd suggest shutting up.''

He looks at her for a second and then smiles. ''Hmm.''

...Why does she get the idea she just passed some sort of weird test?

Cheeks turning red, she ducks her head and concentrates on suturing the wound. When the door bursts open, Cas jerks and Quinn gasps, reaching out to grasp his wrist. ''Please don't do that,'' she warns.

''Dean.'' Nick's eyebrows shoot into his hairline as he stands straight. ''Hello. This is a surprise. What are you doing here? I thought you were taking the rest of the misfits out today.''

''Nah, Ruby's doing that.'' Dean strides into the room, peers over Quinn's shoulder to see what she's doing and then eyes Cas very carefully. ''I just thought I'd check in on Nurse Quinn here.'' Quinn misses the pointed look Dean sends Nick. ''Are you being nice, Cas?''

''I am always nice.''

Quinn blinks at him. Riiiight.

''Hm,'' Dean chuckles lightly. ''Looks like you're doing a better job than Nick.''

''Hardy har har,'' Nick sneers.

Quinn attempts to focus on what she's doing despite the fact that she can feel Dean's eyes on her. It feels like he's studying her or something. Have you ever been studied by someone as intimidating as Dean Winchester? Unnerving is an understatement. ''You look nervous,'' he says at last.

She tries to shrug, which doesn't go so well considering she's trying to remain steady. ''Not really.'' She slides her eyes to him briefly and watches him send her a knowing smile before throwing himself onto a chair.

''Well, don't worry if you mess up,'' Dean says flippantly. ''It's just Cas.''

''Hey!''

Nick laughs out loud from behind the counter, popping a grape lollipop into his mouth.

''Did you say Ruby's taking people out today?'' Quinn asks in a last ditch effort to get Cas to stop _moving._ ''Where were they going? Were Puck and Rachel with them?''

''They're going to an abandoned hospital not far from here. And yes, Mohawk and Gold Star are tagging along. I thought it'd be a good time to get them out there.''

''When do I get to go out?''

''After you pop the kid out.''

Quinn frowns. ''Are you sure they're ready for that?''

Dean shrugs and leans forwards to evaluate the sutures on Castiel's skin. ''They're as ready as they're ever going to be.'' Seemingly satisfied, he leans back in his chair and shifts his attention to Nick. ''What else you got planned for today, McDreamy?''

''Oh, Dean.'' Nick places a hand over his heart dramatically. ''You do flatter me.'' He hops up on the counter and talks around the candy in his mouth, eyes watching Quinn's movements carefully. ''Well, we've already gone over vitals, changing bandages, cleaning wounds and she has all of the literature she needs to read at home. I figure today we'll cover CPR and go over the rest of the basic first aid training she supposedly knows.''

''This must suck for you,'' Cas tells her, searching her eyes when she looks up at him for a brief second. ''Your friends are out there kicking ass and taking names and you're here...in school.''

In response, she sticks the needle through his skin and sends him a cheery grin when he groans in pain.

''That'll keep her busy for the rest of the day?'' Dean asks. ''And you'll be with her?''

''Roger that,'' Nick says with a salute.

''Why do I need to be kept busy?'' Quinn asks, resisting the urge to pump her fist in the air when she finishes the last stitch. With careful precision, she cuts the thread under the watchful eye of Nick and reaches for an antiseptic wipe to wipe away the rest of the blood.

''Because I don't want you alone in my house going through my shit,'' Dean replies tersely.

She's about 88.8% sure that's a lie, but she shrugs it off and takes her gloves off. ''There!'' She stands, smoothing down her shirt and staring down at the sutured arm in pride. ''I'm done. How do you feel, Cas?''

''Hungry.''

''Well done, kitten!'' Nick's enthusiastic approval makes her smile as he beams down at her. ''And we don't even need to amputate his arm!''

''What?'' Castiel yelps, leaping to his feet. ''That was a risk?''

Nick laughs loudly. He drapes an arm around Quinn and pulls her to him, only to quickly remove his arm when he catches the look Dean is throwing at him.

* * *

They're going to a hospital. It doesn't sound risky and weapon worthy in his head, but Puck has learned by now that most things that don't sound scary...are fucking terrifying in this new world. When you put it this way - _we're going to a hospital to get some stuff _- it doesn't sound scary. When you put it this way - _we're going to an abandoned hospital in a place roaming with demons to scrounge around for medical supplies and hopefully an ultrasound machine for Juno - _it sounds like a suicide mission.

Rachel is petrified. She clings to his arm with one hand and the gun she is given with the other and Puck knows that she needs the weapon to protect herself, but it's a little disconcerting to see Rachel (as in _Rachel Berry_) with a loaded gun.

Ruby, on the other hand, does not seem fazed by how fucked up this shit is. She seems incredibly used to it. She doesn't have a gun (she tells them she prefers to fight dirty with her hands) and instead holds a nasty looking knife in her right hand, hurrying along ahead of them.

On another floor, Risa and her gang are scrounging around for the ultrasound machine and on the ground floor, Puck holds a gun in his hands and keeps his eyes peeled for weird ass shit. Honestly? He's never felt so much adrenaline in his entire life. It's fucking _awesome._

''Noah,'' Rachel murmurs in his ear. ''I don't like this. We aren't ready for this.''

''Course we are,'' he fights back. ''We're awesome, babe. We can totally do this.''

''You don't know that.''

''Do too.''

''_Hey_.'' Ruby whips around to face them with glare. ''Brooke and Lucas, do you two not understand what being stealthy means?''

''I apologize,'' Rachel whispers. ''It's just that I don't think we're ready for something this - ''

''Well, get ready because here you are. You're standing in the middle of an abandoned hospital in the middle of an apocalypse. You don't have time to be scared right now. And don't hold your gun like that, Rachel. You're going to get yourself killed.'' With one last disapproving look, Ruby turns on her heel and starts down the hall, her heels clicking on the dirty floors.

Standing in the middle of this horror movie worthy abandoned hospital, Puck takes one look at Rachel and takes a step back. Okay, the diva in Rachel is officially rising to the surface. A moment goes by and then Rachel's eyes cloud over with determination and she lets go of his arm. Determined and careful, she showcases the fact that she is a very good listener and fixes her grip on the gun until she's doing exactly what Dean has taught her to do. ''I'm not scared,'' she says vehemently. ''I am Rachel Barbara Berry and I do not get scared.''

Puck nods at her. ''That's the spirit, baby.''

...Yeah, he's totally not scared either.

* * *

''Son of a bitch.''

Words cannot describe how much Dean wants to punch a wall right now. Currently, he is standing in front of the spot where a protection symbol is supposed to be and there is nothing there. To add insult to injury, he's got three people standing just beside him and he has just been informed that this little bitch of a protection symbol is not the only one that is mysteriously gone. It just keeps gettin' better, doesn't it?

''Dean!'' Adelaide Simmons, the resident witchy witch of his operation, is fuming as she flicks her black hair over her shoulder and stomps up towards him. ''Do you know how long it took me to find protection symbols that would keep out all demons and yet allow Ruby to come and go as she pleases? A very, very long time, Dean! A _very, very long time!_''

''Oh, what's the big deal?'' Jo rolls her eyes, crossing her arms. ''Just draw 'em again. Doesn't sound that hard to me, Phoebe Halliwell.''

''Okay, first of all, if you're going to compare me to a Charmed character, I'd much rather you compare me to Prue. Second of all, I don't think you fully understand the detail that went into these protection symbols. How could you? You're just a commoner. These symbols not only involve _carving them into the ground _but also a difficult spell that has to be done in exactly the right - ''

''Would you two quit your bitching?'' Dean mutters, whirling around to face them. ''Look, we can't waste time talking about how bad this is. We just need to fix it. Do you understand that?'' Despite the fact that both women are still glaring at each other, they nod. ''Great. Now, Adelaide, do whatever you need to do to get ready for this right now because I need this fixed by tonight. Can you do that?''

''I can try.''

''I don't want you to try. I want you to do it.''

''Fine. Jackass.'' Sticking her nose up in the air, she turns and stalks away from them, leaving Jo rolling her eyes and Dean blinking after her.

Dean shakes his head with an exasperated sigh, turning towards the other two people remaining. ''Okay, Darren,'' he eyes the young man in front of him and comes this close to feeling sorry for the terrified looking boy who barely looks older than the High School Musical rejects he is currently babysitting. ''Go over this again with me. You were out on your morning jog and you...''

''I noticed that there was something strange about the bottom of this fence a-and I remembered Adelaide telling me about the protection symbols so I went and checked to make sure they were still there and...and that's when I saw that this one had been washed away or something. Then I went straight to Jo.''

''That's it?''

Darren nods. ''That's it.'' His eyebrows furrow together in concern as he looks up at Dean with young and impressionable eyes. ''This is really bad, isn't it?''

''It could be nothing,'' Jo argues lightly.

''It's not nothing and you know it,'' Dean fires back. ''By the way, Joanna, weren't you the one in charge of making sure these symbols were kept under lock and key?''

Looking highly offended, Jo fixes him with a cold glare and takes a step towards him. ''Are you suggesting I had something to do with this?''

Dean doesn't say anything, looking her up and down for several seconds before letting his gaze fall away from her. No, he doesn't really think she had something to do with this. He may be a cold hearted bastard as of late, but even he is not going to question her loyalties. Especially not after that whole thing with her mother. But he's got his questions about this Darren dude and he needs to make it look like he suspects someone else. ''You've got to admit,'' he says lowly. ''This doesn't look like an accident, Jo.''

''You can't be serious.''

''Darren,'' Dean says evenly. ''I think you'd better leave now.''

With wide eyes, Darren looks in between Jo and Dean before he nods hastily and retreats. Once they're alone, Jo levels a slightly betrayed looking glare at Dean. ''Have you lost your mind?'' She gets out through her teeth. ''After everything I've been through, after everything I've sacrificed for you and your stupid fucking mission, you really think I'd - ''

''Untwist your panties, Blondie. I don't think you did it. I just needed pretty boy to think I did.''

She relaxes ever so slightly. For about a second. And then she just looks pissed. He's got a feeling there is some form of painful violence in his future. Yep. In less than a second, before he can move away from her, she's gone forwards and used all her weight to slam her foot down onto his. ''You're a dick,'' she snarls.

''God, woman! What do you weigh?''

She punches him on the shoulder for that. ''Don't ask a woman that, idiot. Christ, how did you ever manage to find a woman?''

''We really don't have time for this, Jo.'' Dean stands straight and rubs at his shoulder, glancing in the direction Darren ran off in. ''What do you know about that guy?''

''Who, Darren?'' She shrugs. ''Uh, he's...relatively new. He's college aged. Found him a few months ago after a demon had killed his parents. He wanted revenge so we brought him back here. Revenge keeps you alive, remember?''

''Huh. So how come I get shit when I bring home strays and yet you don't?''

''Because Darren is not a pregnant teen, a loudmouth or a jock with a mohawk. Also, his father was a hunter so he already knows how to handle himself. Why?'' She follows his gaze to Darren's retreating form far away in the distance. ''You think he did this?''

''I don't know,'' he admits. ''Just keep an eye on him, okay?''

She seems to hesitate a moment before she agrees and he can just see the words she's about to say next. ''You know, Dean...'' She almost sounds regretful as she turns to look at him, the breeze blowing her hair into her face. ''The fact that this is happening a mere month after you took in those Disney Channel rejects is going to bite you in the ass. People are going to assume this is their doing.''

Well, _duh_. If he had taken in three forty year olds, the blame would be placed on them too. It doesn't really matter what age they are. They're new therefore they are currently lepers and probably will be for awhile. ''I'm aware of that.'' Without another word, he moves to brush past her because this is not a conversation he wants to get into with Jo of all people and he has much pressing matters to attend to.

''People are starting to say you're going soft,'' Jo says quietly, stopping him in his tracks. ''I know that despite your brand new mask, the old Dean is still in there somewhere and the old Dean had a weakness for children. I know you and Ruby wanted a family once and I know what happened three years ago - ''

''Don't.'' He clears his throat and turns to look at her with a frown. His heart drops to his stomach as a sudden onslaught of memories he has tried so hard to repress come rushing back. ''...Just _don't_, Jo. You don't know _anything_ about what happened three years ago so don't pretend you do. Don't pretend you know anything about what Ruby and I want. Those kids are not going to suddenly turn me into a family man, Jo. They're just...They're just more soldiers. They mean nothing to me.''

''You're lying.''

''I'm not. I - you know what? I don't have to explain myself to you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go fucking fix your mistake before somebody dies.''

There are a lot of things Dean keeps boxed away in his mind. Sam is one of them, of course. Compassion is another. Yet another thing he keeps locked away in the depths of his mind where it can't hurt him is the events of three years prior. He keeps those memories far away from him where they can't touch him because deep down he knows he has never really dealt with what happened. Ruby did. She hadn't dealt with it in the best way, that much was true. Dealing with it for her consisted of her walking out on him after a fight and not coming home for four months while she went off to deal with what had happened on her own. But at least she had _dealt with it._ Back then, Dean had just settled for drowning it. He had settled for locking it up in a box that he had dutifully kept closed for three years. All of those things are the reasons why he looks at Quinn like he does. All of those things are the reasons why Jo is...not entirely wrong in her reasoning.

Once upon a time, he and Ruby had come this close to actually getting what they wanted for a change only for it to be taken away (like most other things in his life) in a wave of blood and tragedy. If his life happened to be some sort of movie, the title would most likely be something like _It's a Sucky Life. _He had learned that at four.

As he walks away, his mind drifts. The truth is, Quinn Fabray's eyes remind him of Ruby's, despite the baby bump there is something decidedly innocent about her, she's got fire like a Winchester and she reminds him of something he could have had. In other words, she is going to be _so much _trouble.

* * *

Rachel Barbara Berry does not get scared. That is the mantra she is repeating in her head over and over again as she walks down the darkened hallway with Noah in front of her and Ruby possibly leading them into certain death. And that is true. It is a fact. She is not scared as she grips the gun in her hands so tightly her knuckles go white and bites her tongue to keep from whimpering. She is assuredly petrified.

She breathes in the stale air and tries to swallow down the seemingly permanent lump in her throat as she follows after Noah, trying her best not to say anything about the way he has a hand half in front of her as if to shield her. Even Noah knows she's acting like a damsel and the last thing she ever wanted to be was a damsel. Ever since she could sing, she has aspired to be a strong, independent woman. On Broadway. At the moment, she does not feel strong or independent. Or like she's on Broadway. Mostly she feels like a scared little girl with a gun in her hand. It is not a pleasant feeling. Not in the least.

When she was three, she developed a nervous habit of chewing on her hair. It was a reflex. An instinct. Something she did when she was nervous or scared. She did it so much and so incessantly that her fathers had her tested for OCD. When she was ten, she broke that habit and had never gone back since._ You can't get onto Broadway if you have chewed up split ends_, she told herself. But right now, more than anything, she wants to chew on her damn ponytail. The one thing that has always saved her from her own hair-chewing fear is music. Music is engraved in every inch of her. It stains her soul and - no, she does not think that is being overdramatic. Whenever she has had the urge to chew on her hair, she sings. That is the way it has worked since she was ten years old. That, however, is not an option at the moment. She can't even hum. Apparently, when you're being stealthy, you cannot sing about it. So instead, she's left with her fear and the overwhelming need to chew her hair.

She does not know what Dean and Ruby were thinking. Clearly, she was_ not _ready for this. She very much resents them for sending her into this terror filled hellhole. They pass by a dark corner that she can't see into and the panic rises in her throat like bile. If there is one thing Rachel hates more than anything, it's not knowing. She hates not knowing what is in that dark corner or if there is something that is going to jump out and kill her. Horror movie style.

In front of her, she watches Ruby duck into a dark looking room and fear bubbles up like acid in Rachel's stomach. Ruby pokes her head out of the room just long enough to give them an order of ''stay here'' and then she disappears into the room, presumably to check for monsters.

Noah's eyes dart left, then right, and then he lets out a sigh and leans back against the wall. To get her mind off of the current terror in her bloodstream, Rachel studies the pensive look on his face with a frown. ''Noah,'' she speaks softly. ''Do you have something on your mind?'' Is he as terrified as her?

''I was just thinking about Quinn,'' he answers shortly.

Her heart sinks. She and Noah have been have been sneaking around for months. Shortly after their break up, he sought her out and asked if they could be _friends with benefits_, as he so eloquently put it, and she said yes because...well, girls want sex just as much as boys, right? He eventually wound up deflowering her in his truck and she wound up feeling more for him than she should have. When the apocalypse started, they became more. Rachel is sure she's in love with him. One could argue that she is sixteen (nearly seventeen!) years old and she doesn't know what love is. But she does. She_ does _know what love is. She loves things so fiercely it hurts her. She _knows_ she loves Noah. She loves Noah like she so desperately wanted to love Finn. Like she wanted Finn to love her. She knows this.

She also knows Noah doesn't love her.

''Oh.'' She nods quietly and turns away from him. ''Of course you were.''

''No,'' he says quickly. ''Not like that. It's just...she's carrying my baby, Rach.''

''I know.''

''And I think something's happening.''

Concern for Quinn (there's something she never thought she would have) rises and she whirls around to face him. ''Something?'' She echoes. ''Something like what? Is she all right? Was she having pains?''

''No, no. Nothing like that. I just...I think something was going on back at camp.''

''What makes you say that?''

''I thought Dean and Ruby were acting a little fucked in the head.''

She pauses and looks over her shoulder. ''Well,'' she begins slowly. ''Aren't they always acting a little...strange?''

''This was different.''

''Children.'' Ruby's voice behind her cuts Rachel off before she can say a word and Rachel literally has to bite back a wince at the sharp tone of Ruby's voice. She will never understand how Ruby and Quinn manage to make their voices sound so acidic. It's like their tongues are made out of barbed wire. ''You can come in now. There are no monsters under the bed.''

Noah moves without hesitation, entering the room with his gun held loosely at his side. He is being entirely too nonchalant about this whole situation. Rachel sucks in a nervous breath, takes a step forwards and then falters.

Ruby frowns impatiently. ''What are you waiting for? Broadway?'' When Rachel doesn't move, Ruby sighs and looks the girl up and down. ''Kid, you are paler than a corpse.''

Rachel attempts a weak smile. ''Perhaps I wasn't ready for this.''

''I don't think you can ever be ready for something like this,'' Ruby shoots back.

''I'm just not certain I'm cut out for...you know...violence, which is inevitable in situations like this.''

''You'd be surprised at what your reflexes are when there's someone trying to kill you.'' When Rachel still doesn't move, Ruby throws a look over her shoulder and then steps towards Rachel, leaning against a stretcher with a missing wheel lying haphazardly in the hallway. ''Rachel...'' She seems to hesitate a moment, which is strange because Rachel has learned Ruby hardly ever hesitates. ''Before you came here, when your life was normal...were you ever bullied in school?''

Hmm. She supposes she is that transparent. Rachel shuffles from foot to foot. ''Yes. Bullying was kind of rampant in Lima.''

Ruby clicks her tongue, looking deep in thought for a moment before she shrugs and pushes off the gurney. ''Well, then there you go. When you're looking right into the face of a demon or a monster and you can see your death in their eyes, think about that. About how you were bullied. About the people who bullied you. Why do you have to die and they - assuming they're not already dead - get to live? Don't they deserve some punishment? Aren't you supposed to show them someday what you became despite their bullying? When you look into the eyes of the thing that's about to kill you and you still can't fight back, think about them. Use the anger that I know you have and show those people who bullied you what you can do. Show them that you are the last person they ever should have bullied.''

Rachel thinks about that for a minute. All of the times she was called Manhands or RuPaul or Treasure Trail. All the times people belittled her because of who she is. All the slushie facials. How people who were supposed to be her friends treated her like shit and nobody ever did anything about it. Not even the teachers who are supposed to protect their students. How people could so easily turn their backs on her and yet Quinn, the person who had bullied them all for years, was suddenly a great friend. People used to hate her because of who she is. Well, what is she supposed to do? Change who she is just to be accepted? To be liked? Most of her friends (if she can call them that) are dead now and she still cries at night for them and wishes they were still here, but they treated her horribly. And boy...is she ever getting mad. Startled, she looks up at Ruby and receives a smirk in response.

''Uh-huh. I gotcha, didn't I?''

''Wow,'' Rachel breathes out. ''You're a deeply frightening person.''

''Comes with the package, doll face.''

''Uh, girls...'' Noah pops his head out the door and looks between them. Rachel feels concern pierce her heart when she hears the shake in his voice and sees the pale pallor of his skin. ''I mean, women,'' he reiterates quickly upon seeing the glare he receives from Ruby. ''I hate to break up the bonding session, especially if it means possible half naked pillow fights later on, but I found something seriously fucked up.''

Ruby sighs and pushes past him into the room. Rachel reluctantly follows them both inside, still gripping her gun so tightly she can't feel her fingers. ''Fucked up as in cockroaches?'' Ruby drawls. ''Or fucked up as in...oh. Shit.''

Rachel anxiously peers over Noah's shoulder and the fear that has momentarily been suppressed comes rushing back when she sees the body hidden behind boxes and old looking doctor's coats. A scream escapes her lips and she can feel herself rapidly beginning to hyperventilate. ''Oh my god! Oh my god, there's a dead body! There's a dead body! That's unhygienic.''

''Huh. Can't believe I missed that,'' Ruby mutters, taking a step towards the dead body. ''I thought for sure I checked...'' She trails off and her body tenses. That is not a good sign. That is a bad sign. Very, very bad. ''Noah, Rachel,'' her voice is low and calm, but there's an edge to it that just makes Rachel want to break down and cry. ''I'm going to need you two to - ''

The dead man in the closet leaps to his feet with a snarl, throws himself at Ruby and pins her to the ground with a hand around her neck. Rachel screams, Noah yanks her back. ''Hello, Ruby,'' the dead man hisses. ''Long time no see. You're lookin' hot.''

''Oh, god,'' Rachel moans in fright.

Noah releases the safety on his gun.

The man turns his head towards them and frightened tears slip out of Rachel's eyes when she meets eyes as dark as the night sky. In an instant, the guns Rachel and Noah are holding go flying out of their hands and both are thrown backwards, back hitting the wall. She cries out in pain. ''We're going to die! We're going to die and I didn't even make it to Broadway.''

''We are not going to die,'' Noah growls out, fighting against whatever invisible power this man has over them.

Ruby takes this time to pry the not-so-dead guy's hand off her neck and kick him away from her with strength a tiny little woman like her should not have. He goes backwards and smashes into a wall, falling to the ground with a groan. ''Do I know you?'' Ruby gripes.

''You used to.'' He stands and brushes the dirt off his pants. ''So, I hear you're fightin' with that Winchester guy. Fallin' in love and all that crap. What a stupid mistake. Love is a myth. You know Lucifer's gonna rip his guts out, right?''

''Hey, unnamed demon dude, you wanna chat or you wanna get with the fighting?''

He seems extremely offended by that. Attention officially off the kids, Noah and Rachel both slump to the ground and Rachel does her best to stifle her sobs as Noah begins to crawl towards his discarded gun. ''Fine.'' He lurches forwards only to have the tables turned on him by Ruby. She slams his head into a wall and shoves him back down to the ground. When he tries to get up, she slams her foot down on his hand and he screams in pain. Rachel watches Ruby's stiletto heel pierce right through the palm of his hand and then has to turn away to swallow down the nausea. When she hears the familiar hiss of something burning, however, she looks back and watches with morbid fascination as Ruby pours water onto the demon and watches him writhe in pain on the ground. Ruby is just reaching for her knife when the familiar sound of a gun cocking filters through the air.

All eyes turn to Noah. ''It's cool,'' he says with just a hint of arrogance in his voice. ''I got it.''

Rachel's not sure what the biggest mistake is. Noah's attempts at heroics or Ruby's brief glance in his direction. The demon on the floor winds up gaining the upper hand when he pulls Ruby's legs out from under her, scrambles to his feet and then decides to literally kick her while she's down. Hard enough to send her into the wall. Like a big bully. Noah's finger hovers on the trigger, but before he can fire off a shot, the demon has gone forwards, grabbed the gun and thrown it across the room. Evidently, he doesn't like guns. ''You don't know much about demons, do you, son?'' When he grabs Noah by the collar, Rachel decides it is high time to stop hiding in the corner like a little mouse. Nobody messes with Rachel Berry's boyfriend. When Noah drops to the ground, groaning in pain, Rachel spots the flask of what she can only assume is holy water (Dean has taught her about holy water and that's the only thing that it could be) and makes a desperate attempt to grab for it.

Ruby is back on her feet before the demon can get to her, throwing a right hook to his face. He hits her back with an uppercut, catching her off guard and Rachel reaches the flask. She grabs it in her shaking hands, rises to her equally shaking feet and the Diva comes out full force. ''Hey, you demonic fucker!'' (Oh, Noah must be so proud of her.) When he looks at her, she splashes him with the water. As expected, he hisses and smokes and burns. The unexpected result is when Ruby is accidentally splashed with the water as well.

Neither Rachel nor Noah had been expecting that.

When the holy water hits her exposed skin, Ruby hisses and her skin sizzles and burns as she stumbles backwards, shielding her face. When she whips back around to face them, her beautiful, expressive blue eyes that look a lot like Quinn's have turned black. Just like the demon's eyes. Oh. Oh! She's a demon. Ruby's a _demon._ Rachel's heart is beating much too loudly in her chest as she stares in horror at the black eyes. ''You're...You're a demon!''

''Rachel - ''

''Stay away from me!'' Rachel scrambles backwards in an attempt to get away from the woman she had previously admired for her courage. She's not admirable. She's not even a real person. Oh, no. Does Dean know? Oh, that poor man. He loves her.

Noah gets to his feet surprisingly fast for someone who has just been punched in the face by a demon with superstrength. The demon guy decides this would be the best time to taunt them. ''She didn't tell you?'' He laughs. ''Oh yeah, Ruby's just like me, kiddies.''

It may be her imagination, but Rachel swears she sees actual hurt pass through Ruby's once again blue eyes. ''No! No, I'm - ''

''Rach...'' Noah grasps her wrist tightly, dark eyes glaring at Ruby. ''Run.''

And then he takes her hand and yanks her out of the room. It's only when they're halfway down the corridor and still running towards the unknown belly of this old beast that it hits Rachel like a ton of bricks. They don't have any weapons. Their guns are gone, the holy water is gone...

They're completely and totally defenseless.

* * *

Dean is already having a masterpiece of a bad day.

He's got Jo running her mouth about things she doesn't know shit about, he's got an obvious leak in his organization that is not really organized, Puckerman and Gold Star are out there in the big scary world whether they're ready or not, he's keeping secrets from Quinn about the safety of this place and Cas is still bitching about his goddamned arm. So, yeah. Yeah, bad day is an understatement.

He's in the middle of working with Adelaide and trying to convince her that she doesn't need Ruby's help for this when it happens. Somewhere far away in the distance, a definitively female scream cuts through the air and the first thing that pops into his head is Quinn. He's up and racing out into the cold air before Adelaide can utter a word.

When he reaches the screamer, he pushes his way through a crowd of people who are all looking to him for guidance and he nearly rips the door off getting inside. Flocked by people trying to comfort her, Carmela (known to him as one of Cas' girls who is damn good with a shotgun) spots him and as soon as she does, she stands and throws herself at him, sobbing hysterically into his shirt. Oh, joy. She's a crier. ''Dean!'' She cries into his shirt. ''Oh, Dean! It was horrible!''

He sighs and pulls her away from him without even attempting to comfort her. ''Carmela,'' he begins quietly. ''What happened?''

She sniffles and wipes at her eyes, doing her best to compose herself. ''Dean,'' she rasps. ''Someone...Someone's dead.''

An icy hand wraps itself around his heart and squeezes painfully until he can't breathe. ''Where?''

She points a shaking hand in the direction of the bedroom, lower lip trembling. ''I-In there.'' When she spots a newcomer over his shoulder, she brushes past him roughly and catapults her hysterical self into Cas' arms. Her wailing echoes through the confined space and Dean feels a headache coming on. Anxiously, he threads his way through the strings of people in the room and pushes open the door to the bedroom. It may seem like a horrible thing to do and it may make him that much more of a terrible person, but when he sees who it is, he can't help but let out a sigh of relief.

His name is - was - Sean. That's about all Dean knows about him. However, now Dean knows what his chest cavity looks like. Propped up in the bed, poor Sean's chest is ripped open, his eyes are wide and unseeing and his blood has been smeared across the wall to depict a cryptic message. What an unfortunate way to go. Dean folds his arm across his chest and sets his jaw, eyeing the message written in blood on the wall.

_You'll lose._

''Well,'' a voice speaks up softly. Dean turns around to look at Cas, leaning against the doorway with his eyes on Dean. ''This is not good, is it?''

* * *

Rachel has been sure of a lot of things in her life. Her talent being number one. She is sure she is superior to everyone else, at least in the singing department. She is sure she will get somewhere in life nobody else in Lima could ever hope to get. She is sure that she loves Noah. She is sure that Dean Winchester, despite his rough around the edges exterior, is a good man. And right now, she is sure she is going to die. Soon.

Noah barricades them in a room that neither of them has checked to make sure is safe and Rachel is hyperventilating. The shock of Ruby's true nature has worn off and has instead been replaced by sheer terror and betrayal. ''She lied to us!'' She screams. ''She...She was supposed to protect us, Noah! We were supposed to be safe with her! But she's...she's just like them! She's just like them and she's going to kill us. We can't fight her, we can't...we're going to die.'' She breaks off in a round of sobs, doubling over with her hands covering her face. ''We're going to die here!''

''Stop saying that!'' Noah grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her a little like he's trying to break her out of this dramatic fit she's in. ''We. Are. Not. Going. To. Die.''

''What about Dean?'' She cries. ''He...He loves her and she's...she's just - ''

Noah surprises her by laughing, albeit the sound is incredibly bitter and filled with rage. ''You think he didn't know, Rach? You think they all didn't know? They're liars, Berry. They all are. This was a trap, don't you see that? They're not on our side.''

''Noah!'' She admonishes. ''Dean has been nothing but - ''

''Nothing but a jackass! He's a bad guy, baby. Doesn't this prove that?''

''He's not! He can't be! He saved our lives!''

''And yet we still ended up right here, didn't we?'' Noah asks calmly. ''God, Rach, don't you get it? Ruby lured us here to kill us and Dean's probably killed Quinn already! They're on the wrong side!''

Before Rachel can crumple into tears and hysterics again, there's a bang at the door and her breath catches in her throat. Noah's fingers wrap around her wrist and he shoves her behind him as the banging continues. Well, the one good thing to come out of this mess is that Rachel now knows for sure that Noah at least cares about her greatly. The door eventually caves in because it's not very stable and Noah didn't do a superb job of barricading the door. If they were expecting to see Ruby behind the door, they are sorely mistaken. The other demon with pearly white teeth and glistening black eyes stands in front of them with a mean looking sneer on his face. ''Hello, schoolchildren,'' he greets. ''You don't have to worry about Ruby anymore, you lucky ducks. I threw her out a window.'' He shrugs and moves farther into the room. ''Just you and me now, kids.'' He backs them into the corner with Rachel cowering behind Noah and Noah trying just a little too hard to be stoic. ''To be honest, kid,'' he looks at Noah carefully and tilts his head to the side. ''I really have no interest in you.'' Rachel screams when the demon pulls Noah to him and twists his arm behind his back.

''Rach...'' Noah meets her wide eyes and she swears she sees something in his eyes she has never seen before. But that whisper of his name is all he manages to get out before the demon tosses him across the room like he weighs nothing. A despairing scream leaves her lips when she sees him slump to the ground with his eyes closed and a bleeding wound on his head.

''But you...'' The demon makes his way towards her and she'd really like to run, but he's got her corned and all she can do is slide to the ground with a throat aching with sobs. ''You're a pretty one,'' he grins. He grasps her arm too tightly, yanks her to her feet and slams her into the wall. She screeches in pain, but tries to stifle her sobs because she is Rachel Berry and this...this thing does not deserve Rachel Berry's cries. ''You have many imperfections, that's true.'' He pins her arms above her head and presses his body into hers and she finds herself wishing he'd just kill her. ''All humans do. But you'd make one hell of a pet.'' He leans in like he's going to forcefully kiss her and it's only when he is inches away from her that she somehow manages to catch his eye.

They say when you're about to die, your life flashes before your eyes. That's true, actually. But it's not like in the movies. It's not a slow montage of the best memories of her young life played to some touching instrumental song. It's fast, fragmented memories of not only the good parts, but the bad parts that play in a movie behind your eyelids. The parts that previously made her want to break down and cry. The slushies and the name calling and the constant berating. It's all there. It's a part of her life that is flashing behind her eyes.

_''When you look into the eyes of the thing that's about to kill you and you still can't fight back, think about them. Use the anger that I know you have and show those people who bullied you what you can do. Show them that you are the last person they ever should have bullied.''_

She doesn't know what Ruby's whole demonic-ness means for the future, but she knows that was good advice. She is a thinker. She thinks everything she does through and she is not a fan of spontaneity. But right now there's a scary demon about to either kill her or rape her and there is advice running through her mind and she reacts without an ounce of thought. She slams her knee into his groin and when he howls in pain, she slaps him across the face and makes sure to dig her nails into his skin, leaving bloody slash marks across his cheek. He staggers backwards, probably more out of shock than anything else. She'd run, but she refuses to leave Noah here all alone. Adrenaline courses through her, giving her a burst of strength and when he attempts to right himself, she lifts herself up on a dirty exam table and kicks him in the chest. ''You can't have me!''

He snarls and rushes at her. She kicks and punches and claws the best that she can and she gets the feeling the only thing she's doing is pissing him off. She's scrappy and doesn't go down without a fight, but he is a demon with superstrength and eventually, he does wind up overpowering her. She screams profanities she has never used in her life as he grabs her and pulls her against his body. ''Fine,'' he growls out. ''We won't play. I'll just kill you.'' His hand clamps around her neck and he backs her up against the wall. He squeezes and she gasps pathetically for air she can't get. _No. No! You're damaging my vocal chords, you bastard!_ She tries to scream, but it comes out as more of a gargle and when he begins to lift her off the ground, she knows she's screwed.

This is it.

She's going to die.

The edges of her vision become fuzzy and dark; her heart is beating in her ears. She can't get air. She's going to die. She's going to die and she can't even scream about it.

And then he stops.

His grip on her loosens until he lets go of her completely and she goes tumbling to the ground, gulping desperately for air. Startled, she looks up at him. He looks just as shocked as her at this sudden turn of events. His eyes are on her, but there's something about them that tell her he's not looking at her. A gurgling sound leaves his lips and she watches in a mixture of relief and horror as blood drips out of his mouth. He falls to the ground with a haunting thud and she looks up at her savior with glistening eyes. Ruby lowers her blood coated knife and stares down at Rachel with completely emotionless eyes, breathing hard. Rachel swallows painfully and when the events of the day catch up to her all at once, tears prick her eyes and she lets out a ragged sounding sob that hurts her tender throat. She's in so much shock right now, she can't even bring herself to beg for her life and ask Ruby to please not kill her, demon or not.

Ruby softens like she never has before and crouches in front of the terrified girl, reaching out to touch her. ''You're hurt.''

In fear, Rachel cowers and backs up against the wall. ''Please don't...'' Rachel blubbers hoarsely. ''Please don't kill me.''

Ruby presses her lips together and she puts a hand to her mouth, sighing heavily. ''Listen, kid,'' she finally snaps out, rising to her feet and making her way over to Noah's prone form. ''If I wanted to hurt anybody, I would have done it already.'' She bends down to check Noah's pulse and when she's satisfied that he's not dead, she turns back to Rachel and offers her a hand. ''I know what you must think of me. Believe me, I know. But there are so many things you don't understand. I suppose Dean and I should have told you kids this sooner. Quinn already found out, but you two...Dean cares about you and he was worried about how you would take it. Apparently, he was right.''

Hesitantly, Rachel reaches up and takes Ruby's hand. Once she's on her feet, Rachel rushes to Noah's side, dropping to her knees beside him and cradling his head in her lap. His blood gets on her hands and she swallows. Feeling more unsure of the world around her than ever before, she looks up at Ruby with pleading eyes. ''Will you tell us now? Everything? Will you tell us everything?''

There's a pause in which Ruby looks between her and Noah for a second before she nods. ''Yes. I'll tell you everything.''

* * *

Out of breath and out of patience, Dean bursts through the doors of Nick's place, catching the man in question by surprise. Nick looks up from what he's doing with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk. ''Dean. Two visits in one day. Am I in trouble?''

''No.'' Dean clears his throat and hopes he appears nonchalant. (He totally doesn't, by the way.) He cranes his neck in an attempt to see if Quinn is in the back room because the suspicious lack of her out here is making him paranoid. He needs to get her back home where there is a myriad of protection symbols and spells and safety that nobody except he and Ruby know about.

''Hmm.'' Nick stands and seems to distance himself from Dean slightly. Dean would think it's suspicious, especially on a day like today...but Nick is always like that. He gets a little nervous around Dean. With good reason too. He does have a habit of continuously hitting on Ruby and it's not like it's a secret that the last time someone made a physical move on Ruby (a man named Luis dove in for a kiss one night about six months ago while drunk and horny), Dean introduced his head to a wall. ''Have you caught the leak yet?''

''No, not yet.''

''Then what are you doing here?''

''I just...I need Quinn to come home. Right now. So I thought...I thought I'd walk her home. It's safer.''

''I applaud your parental efforts, Dean,'' Nick says. ''But I already sent Quinn home.''

Dean's breathing speeds up and his fists clench. ''You did what?''

''She wanted to go home. She was tired.''

''You let her go alone?''

''No,'' Nick fires back patiently. ''I sent her home with an escort.''

''Who?''

Nick thinks about that for an agonizingly long moment and when he answers, the world stops. ''Sean.''

Uh...well, fuck.

There's a moment, just a moment where Dean wants this whole thing to be a bad dream. These past three years...he'd love it if he could wake up and have everything be all a-okay again. But that's not going to happen. He stands in silence for about three seconds with his blood pressure rising dangerously and the horror filling every inch of him and then he turns and barrels out the door, ignoring Nick's calls after him. He doesn't make it far before he comes across Cas, who seems to be following his every move today instead of having sex and smoking pot. What an interesting change of pace. He cuts off Cas before the former angel can say a word with a breathless, ''He's got her, Cas. He's got Quinn.'' And he can't even begin to describe how terrifying that is.

She's been here for about a month. One month and this little girl already has him completely wrapped around her finger.

(''Well,'' Sam's voice says in his head. ''You always did want a family.'')

**end chapter five**


	6. The Dark I Know Well

_AN: No. Your eyes are not deceiving you. I am, in fact, getting out a new chapter of Where the Wild Things Are. I just sort of sat down and started writing it._

_Chapter title from the song of the same name from the musical Spring Awakening._

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are**

_Written by Becks Rylynn_

* * *

**Part Six  
****  
**_''The Dark I Know Well''_

* * *

It all happened very fast.

She was tired. It had been a long day and she just wanted to go home, eat something and go to sleep. The sun had already gone down and it was frightening to walk alone in this place at night so Nick sent her home with a bodyguard. Sean, his name was. He didn't say much, but he kept one hand on her elbow the whole time and his eyes darted around in the dark. He was a very tense man, but Quinn could understand that given the current state of, like, everything.

They almost made it, too. They were so close. She could see her new home in the distance and all she was thinking about was curling up in her bed and sleeping because the baby was kicking all the time and she had just spent a day CPRing Nick while he made possibly flirtatious remarks. Some of them in other languages.

That was when a man - just a boy, really - stopped them. Sean seemed to know him, he called him by name. _Darren_. They made small talk and Quinn waited impatiently ready to do the Fabray Sneak Attack (which was basically just bitching and whining until she got her way) and then things just _happened_. One second Sean was nodding along with something his friend was saying and the next he was slumping to the ground because his _friend _had pistol whipped him. Quinn can't remember if she screamed. She thinks she probably at least tried to, but she doesn't think anyone heard her. Before she could attempt to get away, fireworks exploded behind her eyes and everything went dark.

That's how she got here.

She's cowering in a dark corner of the makeshift bar while Darren calmly slices a lime for his tequila shots. He's humming under his breath and not paying attention to her. He clearly doesn't think she's a threat. He didn't even tie her up. Of course the loaded gun sitting on the counter next to the bottle of liquor could have something to do with him trusting her not to do something stupid. Quinn tries to swallow but her throat is too dry. ''Where's Sean?'' She rasps out.

''Gone.''

''Gone where? What did you do to him?''

''He's delivering a message for me,'' Darren says simply. He carefully pours tequila into two shot glasses and holds one out to her. ''Drink?''

''I'm pregnant,'' she sneers. ''And underage.''

He shrugs. ''Suit yourself.''

Quinn watches him knock back the shot like a pro and swallows hard, keeping her hands splayed out across her growing abdomen protectively. ''I know this sounds cliché,'' she starts, voice barely above a whisper. ''But you won't get away with this. It's impossible. You're surrounded by angry and scared people with guns and knives and all sorts of things that can only mean bad things for you.'' She shakes her head and tries to swallow the fear in her dry throat. ''They're not going to let you get out of here alive. Dean's going to kill you.''

''Maybe.'' Darren grins at her and leans his elbow on the counter, dropping his chin into the palm of his hand. ''But that's why I have you.'' He slides off the barstool and steps towards her. ''You're the bargaining chip, sweet cheeks. You're the human shield. As long as I have you, I'm safe. Dean would never let anything happen to you. He likes you. You're his replacement. You remind him of what he lost.''

''What he lost?'' She shakes her head in confusion. ''What did he lose?''

''Oh, you don't know?'' Darren laughs lightly and moves behind the bar to retrieve a beer. ''I guess I'm not that surprised. He's a private person.'' He takes a sip of the beer, studies her closely and hems and haws like he's trying to decide whether or not to tell her, even though she knows he will. He moves even closer to her and takes a seat next to her on the floor. ''So, Dean never told you about his daughter, huh?''

Quinn gulps and jerks away from him, shrinking back against the wall. She paints on her fiercest glare and looks up at him through burning eyes, trying not to think about his words still ringing in her head. Dean has a daughter? She resists the urge to ask what happened to her, reminding herself that she cannot trust a word of what he's saying. For all she knows, he could be lying about everything. ''Get away from me,'' she snarls.

She looks away from his smug face and tries to tell herself he's a lying bastard who's going straight to hell because (and maybe this is the hormones talking) it hurts more than it should to think that she's just a replacement.

* * *

Rachel cannot stop her hands from shaking.

She is sitting in a chair, biting down on her lip and wringing her shaking hands. Her fingernails are scratching at her skin and she can't even feel it when blood begins to bloom from the fresh scratches. Off to the side, Dr. McCoy is looking over Noah, who is now awake and strangely silent, jaw clenched, eyes shining with some emotion she can't quite decipher at the moment. Rachel can feel tears slipping down her cheeks and she knows her bottom lip is trembling, but she doesn't care. She doesn't care if people see her cry. She doesn't care about anything. She can't feel anything. It's scary. In times of great emotional distress, she usually sings. It helps. It has helped her since she was little and used to sing herself to sleep at night, soft lullabies and Barbara Streisand. But now...

She can't sing a note. And it's not because her throat is raw and sore from being strangled, it's not that she's too choked with tears. It's that she can't remember any of the lyrics to any of her favourite songs. She can't remember Barbara Streisand's birthday, she can't remember the name of that musical about the dancing gangs, and she can't remember the tune to Sweet Caroline. All she can think about is what she has seen tonight.

In the back of her head, there is a calm and rational voice telling her that she is in shock.

Growing up, whenever she got sad or scared, her father's would bring her a glass of water. She needs a glass of water. It will make things better. It will fix it. Her throat is so dry she can't swallow and her mouth feels woolly and fuzzy. Her breaths come in short, uneven bursts and she looks around helplessly for Ruby, who seems to have disappeared. Because...Because Ruby is a demon and she shouldn't be trusted despite the fact that she has now come clean to them about what she is and that should count for something, right? But she has soft hands and Mommy eyes and sometimes, Rachel Berry just needs a mom.

A choked, painful sounding cry leaves her dry lips and she has the strangest urge to curl up into the fetal position and cry.

Dr. McCoy looks over at her, and Noah leaps to his feet, lips tightening.

And then there is Ruby.

She takes a seat in front of Rachel, who's well on her way to a panic attack, and she hands her a glass of water. ''It's going to hurt to swallow for awhile,'' Ruby warns. Rachel looks down into the glass of water she's holding in her shaking hands. Then she decides that's all right. Everything hurts now. She takes a sip of the water. It does hurt. But at least she can breathe again. ''You're in shock,'' Ruby tells her quietly. ''It's normal.''

''Does this shit ever get easier?'' Noah asks gruffly, hovering over Rachel's shoulder like he's trying to protect her.

Ruby hesitates. ''Give it time.''

Noah slumps into the seat next to Rachel and puts a hand on her knee. She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. All of this...it's harder than she thought it would be. It shouldn't be this hard to be alive. Do you know what she misses? She misses knee socks and animal print sweaters and short skirts. She misses her friends and Glee club and her fathers. Her daddies. She misses Noah's little sister and the way Noah would catch her eye when they passed each other in the hallways. She misses Saturday nights spent inside Noah's truck looking at stars and talking about the future they should have had. She misses high school. At least there, she knew she would get out alive.

She doesn't know that here. Nobody knows that. Nobody knows if they're safe or not here.

''Rachel.'' Ruby's voice is uncharacteristically gentle as she reaches out and takes the water glass from her hands. ''Nick's going to look you over just to make sure you're all right. Is that okay with you?''

Rachel looks to Noah briefly, and then nods.

Dr. McCoy (he has told her many times that she is to call him Nick, but she is still stuck in the polite Rachel Berry state of mind) takes a seat in front of her, offering her one of his patented slightly goofy smiles. ''Rachel,'' he says, taking her hands in his own to look at the scratches she has made in her skin. ''I have heard,'' he meets her eyes, ''that you would like to be on Broadway.''

Rachel smiles weakly. Noah stays beside her with his hand on her knee. Ruby stands beside the good doctor and keeps her eyes on Rachel.

''Tell me,'' Dr. Mc -_ Nick _goes on, ''will you sing me something?''

* * *

Puck sits beside his girl with his hand on her knee, not just for her comfort, but for his as well. It has been a fucked up day, and there is just...there is no coming back from what happened today. That shit changes you forever. He's pretty sure he's never going to be the same. He feels way older than seventeen. He feels _old._ Hey, how come nobody's offered him a glass of water? Does he have to have a panic attack to get some water around here? Actually, know what he_ really _wants? What he really _needs? _A fuckin' beer.

He still ain't real sure about Ruby. Or Dean. Or Nick. Or anyone in this stupid camp, for that matter. He has major trust issues with adults and authority figures. Whatever. He's aware of his issues, 'kay? His parental problems go all the way back to childhood. His deadbeat asshole of a father walked out when he was just a kid and left him and Abby alone with their psycho mother whose favourite pastime was calling her son worthless trash. Those aren't problems he's just going to get over. And now that he's got Dean, who reminds him a little too much of his own father, riding his ass, and Ruby lying about her demon-ness... He just really needs a beer.

Rachel sings in a quiet, shaking voice that doesn't sound like her own while Nick cleans up her self-inflicted scratches.

He still thinks she sounds beautiful.

But the thing he notices most as Rachel sings some song from _Les Miserables? _There is a strange sort of tension between Nick and Ruby that tells him they know something he doesn't. It tells him there is something going on here that they're keeping to themselves.

That would be when he remembers Quinn and the baby.

Oh, shit.

_The baby._

* * *

Well.

They've got themselves a hostage situation on their hands.

Fucking super.

Dean paces back and forth in the dirt, heart beating erratically in his throat. It has been a very bad, very long day. He _knew _it. He knew it was that little bastard. There had been something off about that guy from the get go. Darren. Little fucker. Dumbass Lucifer groupie. Dean swears he is going to tear him limb from limb. The stupid shit. His initial reaction upon learning where Quinn was and who had her was to burst in there with his guns blazing and blow Darren's brains out. That, he has been told, is a much too dangerous plan and could result in terrible, awful bloodshed. The second thing on his list of things to do was to make sure the other kids were secure and out of the loop on this particular situation.

He should have known the latter would come back to bite him in the ass.

The people in the know about this turn of events have been instructed to keep it under wraps to avoid a gathering crowd. Plans are being made, guns are being loaded, and knives are being sharpened. Dean is trying to keep his organization stealthy and under control. Which is somewhat hypocritical considering he feels like he is rapidly losing control of his own emotions that he has worked so hard to keep bottled up. Stealth slips out of his grasp when an urgent howl of Quinn's name echoes through the freezing, windy night.

Oh, come on. Can no one keep that boy under control?

''Quinn!_ Quinn!_''

Dean whirls around, catching sight of Puckerman barrelling towards them with Ruby and Rachel racing after him. The boy swerves and runs for the door, still hollering Quinn's name. He is wild, the look in his eyes caught somewhere between terror and anger. Then Rachel joins in on the screaming and that whole stealth thing just goes completely out the window. Puck may be annoying and pissy but he is really quite strong. He proves that when he shakes off the arm of the man that tries to grab him and shoves him out of the way. And that is when Dean is finally allowed to react on gut instinct. He races forwards and throws himself at the boy, tackling the former football player to the ground amid Rachel's terrified screeches and Puck's desperate shouts.

Puck twists and struggles on the ground, kicking and clawing at Dean, kicking up the dirt. ''You!'' When one of Puck's kicks connects with Dean's stomach, Dean goes rolling in the dirt and Puck takes this opportunity to grab his shirt. ''What did you do? She was supposed to be safe with you! She was supposed to be safe!''

''Get the fuck off me, boy,'' Dean growls, shoving Puck back down to the ground.

In response to that, Puck apparently decides the best course of action right now would be to punch Dean in the face, regardless of the crisis they are currently in. How mature. Dean would like to fight back. He's ready to fight back and he knows he can take Puck any day but perhaps if he lets Puck get a few punches in, he will stop being such a little dick.

''Noah!'' Rachel shrieks, struggling against the hold Ruby has on her. ''Noah, don't! He's not your father, Noah!''

Ah. So that's what this is about. Well, all right. Guess he can appreciate that.

_Noah_ lowers his fist and stumbles back a step, breathing heavily.

Dean huffs and brushes dirt off his jeans.

As soon as Ruby lets go of Rachel, the girl races over to Puck, wrapping her arms around him and trying to pull him back. ''This is your fault. You were supposed to keep them safe,'' Puck says lowly. ''She trusted you to keep her and the baby safe. _She trusted you!_''

''All right, that's enough!'' In a surprisingly lucid moment, Cas is the one to step in between Dean and Puck, shoving Dean back and glaring at Puck. ''This isn't helping!''

''What did I tell you?'' Ruby points an accusing finger in Puck's face, eyes narrowed. ''I told you to grow up, Noah! We don't have time for this!''

''What the fuck ever, demon chick. Like I'd listen to - ''

''Stop it!'' Rachel screams. ''Stop it! Just stop it!''

''He's right.''

The yelling dies down and everybody goes silent, turning their eyes to Dean.

He shrugs carelessly. ''This is my fault,'' he says calmly. ''This is happening because of me. You're still a dick,'' he adds, shooting Puck a look. ''But you're right. He doesn't want Quinn. He couldn't give a fuck about Quinn. It's me that he wants. He only took her to fuck with my head.'' He folds his arms over his chest and turns to stare at the building in front of him. There's a plan formulating in his head. It does sound kind of suicidal when he thinks it over again. But that's not terribly surprising. He has always been something of a self-sacrificing idiot. That's okay. He's accepted that. He throws a look at the people behind him. ''Okay then,'' he says. ''New plan.''

* * *

Quinn's fingers remained curled around her baby bump and she shivers in the aftermath of hearing Puck scream her name. You'd think there would be relief flowing through her veins. At least they know she's here. At least they know she's in danger. Somebody will come and save her now. She waits for the relief to come after hearing the voices outside, but it never does. If anything, the fear is getting worse. The baby seems to pick up on her mother's terror, kicking as if she's trying to comfort her. Quinn manages a watery smile and rubs her stomach. She leans heavily against the wall and eyes Darren closely, heart thudding as she watches him calmly load his gun.

A wave of dizziness sweeps over her and she squeezes her eyes shut, pressing her lips together tightly. To calm herself down, she tries to remember that old Rosemary Clooney song her mother used to sing to her when she was a little girl. How did that song go? _Hey there, you with the stars in your eyes. _She takes a few deep, calming breaths and tries to remember the tune of the song. _Love never made a fool of you. You used to be too wise._

Her eyes snap open and a bitter chuckle escapes her lips. Wow, that is some heavy duty irony right there. That stupid song is like the story of her life. When she looks back up at Darren, he's staring at her intently, gun on the counter, beer in his hands. ''What?'' She bites out. ''What are you looking at?''

''You don't look too good there, momma,'' he quips.

She presses further against the wall and swallows. ''They're right outside, you know,'' she whispers hoarsely. ''What do you think is going to happen now?''

''Hmm.'' He puts a finger to his lips, looking thoughtful. ''Well, most likely they're going to burst in here, I'm going to use you as a human shield, I'll deliver my message and once I'm far enough away, I'll probably kill you. Yeah,'' he nods. ''That sounds about right.''

She shudders lightly. Her gaze goes to the counter. There's a gun and a knife just sitting there. She wonders if she could get to one of them fast enough. She wonders if she even knows how to use either of them properly. With a shake of her head, she slides to the ground and continues taking deep breaths. Getting stressed out is not going to help her here. ''You don't...You don't have to do this,'' she says quietly. ''You could surrender. Maybe they won't - ''

''Kill me?'' He laughs. ''Nah, they'd gut me like a fish regardless of what I do here.''

''Why are you doing this?'' She asks, hoping against hope she sounds calmer than she feels. ''What do you want to happen here, Darren? What was the purpose of this?''

His eyes darken and he stands, grabbing his gun and striding towards her confidently. She swallows a whimper and stares up at him with a steady gaze. He stops inches away from her, stares at her, and then smirks, shaking his head. ''They need to know they're going to lose,'' he says simply. ''They need to know they can't fight him.''

She closes her eyes and breathes slowly, in through her nose, out through her mouth. ''Earlier...'' Her voice is raspy and barely audible. She clears her throat and doesn't let herself meet his heartless eyes. ''You said...You said Dean had a daughter. Were you...'' She pauses, wincing slightly. Honestly, she's not completely sure she wants to know the answer to this question. ''...Were you telling the truth?''

He smiles. ''You really wanna know?''

Quinn bites her lip.

She's saved from answering the question when the door creaks open and Dean strolls through, casual but guarded. Darren whips around, levels his gun at Dean and releases the safety. ''Stop!'' He inches towards Dean, finger hovering on the trigger. ''Stop right there, Dean. Don't move.''

Dean stops, smirks and then waggles his fingers in a wave. ''Hi there, Darren. You're looking mighty nervous. Quinn,'' his voice is careful and lined with concern but his eyes remain on Darren. ''You okay, honey?''

She nods, pushing herself to her feet. ''I-I'm fine...I think.''

''Good.'' Dean nods in satisfaction. ''Hey, Darren, you mind puttin' the gun down? It's distracting.''

''I'm thinking no.''

''I'm not armed,'' Dean says, taking a seat at the bar. ''Neither is she. You're the only one with a weapon here. You're in control, dude.'' He leans over the bar to retrieve a bottle of whiskey and a glass. ''Does that ease your paranoia?''

''I still think I'm going to keep the gun.''

Dean shrugs. ''Your prerogative.'' He pours himself a shot of whiskey and knocks it back easily. His eyes slide to Quinn and his lips quirk into a tiny, comforting half smile as if he's trying to let her know that it's all going to be all right. ''Quinn,'' he says carefully. ''You wanna come over here with me?''

More than anything else in the world. Unfortunately for her, Darren does not appear to like that idea. When she takes a step, he grabs her arm and yanks her to him roughly. She lets out a yelp and tears slip from her eyes. Even though she's not sure if anyone is listening, her lips begin to move in silent prayers. ''You're not going anywhere, sweet cheeks,'' Darren snarls in her ear.

''Darren,'' Dean rises to his feet but doesn't move towards the boy, voice tight and no longer casual like he's conversing with an old friend. ''Why don't you tell me what it is that you want?''

Darren laughs jovially. ''What do I want? I want lots of things, Dean. I'd like a house with a pool, I'd like some good scotch, a nice sports car and I'd love to go a few rounds with your lovely wife.''

Dean tenses, lips tightening. ''Why does everyone think we're married?''

''It's the rings,'' Quinn gasps out helpfully.

''Shut _up_, Juno,'' Darren demands harshly.

''Of course it's the rings,'' Dean shakes his head. ''Maybe we should stop wearing them.'' He turns away from them and moves closer to the counter. ''But really, kid - ''

Darren pulls Quinn closer to him and takes them both forwards, towards Dean. ''I'm not a kid!'' He bellows.

''Of course you're not,'' Dean murmurs soothingly. ''You're a big man, right? Takin' the pregnant teen hostage instead of coming directly after me.'' He circles Darren slowly and Darren, eyes darting around the room wildly, winds up backing right into the counter. Dean stops moving. Quinn isn't really sure what he's doing here, but all she knows is that if Darren would just ease his grip on her, she could reach the knife on the counter. ''What do you really want, Darren? You want me dead? Fine. Take me. Let her go and then you can shoot me. String me up from the rafters. Torture me until I beg for mercy. I won't fight back. Is that what you want?''

''What I want,'' Darren says strongly. ''Is for you to accept Lucifer into your heart.'' His voice is biting and sarcastic and his grip on Quinn is getting tighter and tighter.

''Seriously?'' Dean bursts out with a laugh. ''That's your line? You got a pamphlet to go with it? The Perks of Siding With Satan? How To Be the Devil's Number One Groupie?''

Frustration gleams in Darren's maniacal eyes and he jerks Quinn until she whimpers. Her hands are still cradling her stomach protectively and she's reciting mental prayers, pleading and begging for some help.

''Chin up, sweetheart,'' Dean tells her, meeting her eyes. ''Everything's going to be fine.''

''Dean.'' Darren sighs heavily and shakes his head. ''I don't understand you,'' he says, lip curling in disgust. ''You know he's gonna win. He'll wipe you all out like rodents. You can't stop him, Dean. You _know_ that. You know that and you're still trying to fight him.'' Impassioned by what he probably thinks is an epic speech, his grip on Quinn loosens and he lowers his gun just enough. Her wide eyes go to the knife on the counter. ''Why even bother?'' Darren continues, oblivious of the wheels turning in his hostage's head. ''Why continue to send people to their deaths? We all know how this fight is gonna end.''

''No.'' Dean meets Quinn's eyes briefly and then an easy smirk falls across his lips. ''I don't know any of that. You know what I know? I know that you're in for a whole lot of hurtin'.''

Just like she has been taught, Quinn brings her foot down as hard as she can right onto Darren's and she elbows him in the gut. Stunned and groaning in pain, he drops his gun. Dean quickly kicks it out of Darren's reach. Instead of whirling around and decking him or running, Quinn whirls around, gropes for the nearest weapon, which happens to be that knife and when he reaches out to grip the counter, she kinda just reacts. The only thing that goes through her mind as she brings the knife down is that it _so_ should not be that easy to cut through bone. Also, adrenaline is _awesome._

The rest is a blur.

Dean wrestles the knife out of her hand and pulls her to safety, the door bangs open and Darren's screaming in pain. She is vaguely aware of Ruby and Cas rushing over to Darren, trying both to stop the bleeding and keep him from kicking and spitting at them, and she thinks she can hear Puck and Rachel calling her name but everything sounds like it is all happening far away. It's only then, as her fingers are curling around Dean's shirt, that she sees one of Darren's limp fingers on the ground. Bile rises in her throat and she's pretty sure she's going to throw up.

She passes out instead.

**end chapter six**

* * *

**AN: Yeah. Girl's got some fierce determination and protectiveness in her, doesn't she?**


End file.
